We Were the First And We Will be the Last
by Ghostgaming
Summary: After Richtofen's sacrifice at Alcatraz, Nikolai now leads his allies towards a better tomorrow. With the Ultimis crew alongside them, the eight men travel to a Broken Arrow facility with the facade of a 60s American suburb, with an entity that hides in the underground bunker. For here at Broken Arrow, it is our mission to prepare for humanity's future and open new worlds...
1. When Worlds Collide

**Location:[REDACTED]**

**Date: 1963**

"Intruders on the base, Hanger 4!" the intercom boomed over the base as sirens began to sound out. Inside Hangar 4 were 8 men looking at each other; on one side were the Ultimis versions of Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen and the other side were the younger Primis versions.

"We must go, quickly, there is a war to be fought." Primis Nikolai began as he and the other Primis members made their way towards the blue portal.

"War?" Ultimis Dempsey asked, "What kind of war?"

"A war unlike any you have seen. The Great War." the two groups stayed in silence as the sound of feet and shouts came from outside the hangar door.

"Here's the hanger, you, get me the Director! Rest of you, get ready to breach- Shoot to kill the intruders but make sure the subjects live!"

"We must go, now!" Primis Nikolai exclaimed to Ultimis, pointing towards the portal, "If you do not want to be held captive, you must come with us!"the four members of Ultimis looked between each other and followed behind as the guards breached the hanger to see the portal close. The head guard swore under his breath as a middle aged man with grey hair made his way in front of all the guards, he had a cigar in his mouth and underneath the United States flag on his fatigues was a symbol of an arrow head that was broken near the tip.

"Sorry Director Pernell," the head guard said to Broken Arrow Director, Cornelius Pernell, "the intruders got away with the test subjects."

"Any word from Paxon Ridge?" Pernell asked as he took a long drag from his cigar.

"Yes sir, he said that he has secured the subject and is being sent to Camp Edward- And we have word from the Pentagon, sir."

"The Pentagon? What do those warhawks want now?"

"There's been another attack, unfortunately President Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Mcnamera, former Vice President Nixon and Fidel Castro have been found dead."

"*sigh*A damn shame."

"We have secured the perpetrator of this attack however, and has been requested by the DoD to be sent to our site, sir."

"Well- that's at least some good news." Pernell put his sunglasses on and flicked his cigar over to the jail cell that housed Ultimis, "let's go back home boys!"

"Yes sir!" the guards said.

* * *

**Location: Nevada, USA**

**Date: Sometime in 2025**

The blue portal opened in the middle of nowhere in the hot Nevada heat with no sign of civilization for miles; from this portal, Primis and Ultimis walked out.

"This is too hot for Nikolai." Ultimis Nikolai groaned, "Nikolai is sweating already… Sweating vodka!"

"Glad to be out of there and all," Ultimis Dempsey began, "But who the hell are you guys?"

"I agree with Dempsey," Ultimis Takeo added, cringing at the drunk Russian who was licking his sweat, "who are you and why should we trust you?"

"Answer is simple comrades; we are you- only we are from a different dimension." the members of Ultimis were taken back from this, except for Richtofen who rolled his eyes by his teammates reaction.

"Way to go Nikolai, you broke them- Well, I think Dempsey was already broken when we met."

"Believe it or not, this is true. What you must know is that we must unite as a team."

"And why exactly should we?" Ultimis Richtofen questioned, "Why do I not simply walk off and do my own thing?"

"If you wish to defect, by all means, go-but know this, if you leave, there will be consequences that may result in your death." Nikolai remarked coldly, leaving the four men in silence, "Now if we are all in agreement, we must go retrieve artifact that will help in next phase of journey." Primis Nikolai took the lead with the other six men following, Ultimis Richtofen stayed in place.

"Great, now I have to follow the orders from a sober Nikolai-dummkopf-Belinski, I did not even think one of those existed! Oh this is my personal hell-HEY, WAIT FOR THE DOCTOR!"

* * *

**Date: 1963**

Camp Edward was a joint Department of Defense and Broken Arrow facility that had the illusion of a typical american suburb that was nicknamed 'Nuketown'. The base homed all the scientist and soldiers stationed in the underground bunker while the homes had different machines and other lab equipment. In the building dubbed 'Operations' housed the office of Cornelius Pernell. Currently Pernell was having a meeting with the head of the DoD in Camp Edward, Brigadier-General Sawyer.

"I'll admit, I've had my concerns Cornelius," Sawyer began after he looked at the documents that Pernell had provided, he took a sip of his whiskey, "But if what you say is true, MK Alpha could transform interrogation practices."

"Not just transform Sawyer," Pernell said as he poured Sawyer more whiskey, "Revolutionize-Using the power of the APD to harness Element 115, we'll be able to interrogate subjects from within their own subconscious! We could access their thoughts, manipulate their emotions-rewrite their memories! We could procure any confession! Brigadier General, what I'm offering you is mind control on a level MK Ultra could ever dream of accomplishing." Pernell could not contain his smile from the look of interest on Sawyer's face.

"So what's the hold up?" Pernell's smile faded away as this question was brought up.

"Providing power to the APD has been proving...difficult. The designs that have been provided by Group 935's research on the MPD, which means that its source of power is-"

"If you are suggesting what I think you are, the answer is no." Sawyer rose from his seat and began to make his way to the door; Pernell rose up from his chair to cut Sawyer off from making it to the door.

"It was the only way the Richtofen's men were able to charge the damn thing on the moon."

"I am not-I repeat NOT- letting you kill soldiers to harvest their souls to power up your damn pyramid."

"Sawyer if I may, with the power with the life force that Group 935 collected, they were able to give this Samantha her power to control the dead! If we could just get some-"

"We are not Group 935!" Sawyer boomed to cut Pernell off; after composing himself, he opened his mouth again, "Find another way to power up your pyramid Pernell, or I'm shutting it down." Sawyer marched out of Pernell's office and slammed the door; the older man let out a deep sigh and returned to his chair and spun around to look out his window that faced the home the American Pyramid Device was located, he downed the rest of his whiskey.

"There must be another way to power the damn thing up."

* * *

**Date: 2025**

Most of the day for the eight men was spent wandering the lone road searching for the place that Nikolai mentioned. The sun began to set and the sky grew dark, Primis Nikolai stopped and turned to face the others.

"That is enough walking for today, we will set camp here for night."

"Finally!" Ultimis Nikolai groaned as he plopped to the ground, "Wake Nikolai up when dinner is ready, da." with that, the drunk Russian passed out. Ultimis Dempsey rolled his eyes with his russian ally and began to set up a campfire; "Here you go." Primis Dempsey said as he walked over to his other self and passed his lighter to him.

"Hey thanks, uh, me." Ultimis Dempsey said as he took it and started the fire

"How much longer do we have to go until we reach this place," Ultimis Richtofen whined, "I'm soooooo bored."

"You are in no position to complain German!" Primis Nikolai hissed, "You lead your compatriots on a journey of madness and destruction. You are insane, far more than Richtofen I know, he at least has dignity."

"Dignity? I have more dignity in my entire body than you have in your little fat chubby finger!" before things could get any more tense between both men, Primis Richtofen stepped in.

"I think that Nikolai will do an excellent job of being a leader, of course I am in no position to say anything, it feels good not to have that burden on mein shoulders anymore." Ultimis Richtofen and Primis Nikolai stared daggers at each other before Ultimis Richtofen broke the gaze and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Ugh FINE! I will play along to your little game of being leader Nikolai, and as for you." Richtofen looked to his Primis self, "you and I will talk later!" Primis Richtofen rolled his eyes as his insane self walked over next to the passed out drunk Nikolai.

As the sun set and the moon hung over the quiet desert, the eight sat around a small campfire as they scrounge up whatever they had on them that was somewhat edible, most of what they had were some biscuits or a piece of corned beef; Ultimis Nikolai had many bottles of vodka in his bag. Fortunate for everyone, Primis Takeo had a large number of MREs inside of his backpack.

"Ura! Takeo 2, coming in clutch with chow!" Ultimis Dempsey cheered as he grabbed a package, "Hey, what's up with all the sauerkraut writing on them?"

"I had retrieved these during our journey to a castle. There was a facility that Group 935 had used for their station they had constructed on the Moon."

"A castle? Hey Dicktofen-the crazy one- how come you never took us to a castle, huh?"

"Honestly I do not know if you are being serious or not Dempsey." Ultimis Richtofen rolled his eyes as he bit into a piece of beef jerky, "I took you dummkopfs from a swamp, to Der Riese, to an abandoned theatre, a cosmodrome, paradise-quote on quote, the Pentagon was thanks to you Dempsey you idiot, und the fucking moon-And you complain that we did not go a castle. Mein Gott you Americans are really stupid."

"Hey!" Both Ultimis and Primis Americans said in unison.

"Why did you travel to a castle?" Ultimis Takeo asked, "what part of Nikolai's plan was necessary for that?"

"Ah, that was part of my old plan," Primis Richtofen said, turning over to Dempsey and Takeo "do you two want to talk about that?" the Ultimis crew noticed that Primis Dempsey and Takeo tensed up when asked. Dempsey let out a sigh and opened his mouth.

"Right- So the old plan was that we had to collect our souls-something about a better tomorrow. Only way we could get them was…" While Dempsey did not say anything, the others connected the dots and realized what had happened.

"Jesus, that's gotta be rough…" Ultimis Dempsey blurted out.

"It is worse than you believe," Takeo said, "The souls from the other we collected from was ... versions of yourself."

"Kuso…." Ultimis Takeo muttered, "Did we die with honor?"

"In your case Tak 2," Primis Dempsey began, "I'm sure as fuck you died with honor, you did that old tradition thing-uh...seduku I think it was called, right Tak 1?" Primis Takeo nearly choked on a biscuit as he contained his laughter.

"Y-yes Dempsey, that is what it is called." Takeo's smile soon vanished, "But as for you, you did not die in battle, but in sleep."

"Damn," Ultimis Dempsey muttered, "Before it comes to going out like that, do me a favor- shoot me in the face." Primis Richtofen smirked at the marine's comment as he saw his Ultimis self nearly choked on the beef jerky he was eating.

"Alright comrades, I believe that that is enough for tonight." Primis Nikolai rose to his feet, grabbing his upgraded shotgun, "I will take first watch for night." the others finished their meals and turned in for the night.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Primis Takeo shuffled awake as he rose from his makeshift bed, judging by the light in the sky, it was still early dawn and his allies were still fast asleep. Takeo walked over to the small campfire and retrieved a small pot, bottle of water and a bag from his backpack; the samurai set the tea pot over the fire as he rummaged through his bag to reveal a small piece of chocolate from the MREs.

"I did not expect anyone else to be awake yet." a voice from behind Takeo said, "Normally I am the only one awake."

"Yes, as am I," Primis Takeo said to his Ultimis self, "However, it is nice to have someone else who is awake." Primis Takeo broke a piece of chocolate and handed it over to his other self, who nodded and took the piece. Both of the samurais sat in silence as they waited for the water to boil; after a while, Takeo grabbed a small cup and poured the tea in, Ultimis Takeo presented his own cup from his pouch, Primis Takeo poured him some as well. Time passed and the sun began to appear among the horizon, both Takeos sat in meditation, as the cackles of the wood burning from the fire the only sound. The sound of footsteps caught the two samurai's attention as they turned to see Primis Nikolai walking over to them.

"Hello Comrades." Nikolai said as he adjusted his cap on, "I see that you are ready for today." both Takeos nodded their heads and Primis Takeo took apart his tea set over the fire.

"Indeed we are Nikolai, you have walked this path of enlightenment for a long time. This is a new dawn, a fresh start for our journey and hopefully to its end." Primis Takeo said.

"I am honored by your faith in our mission Takeo. I am proud to call you ally; and friend" Primis Nikolai smiled as he gave a pat on the back to Primis Takeo; this time making sure to be careful unlike what he did in the prison.

"I am a little reluctant," Ultimis Takeo spoke up, "After the German's leadership lead us to the destruction of the Earth, I hope yourself prove a superior leader. You certainly are better than the Nikky I know of."

"Ah yes, other Nikolai." Primis Nikolai groaned, "he has drowned his sorrow with alcohol, I pity him. Now question Nikolai has is- do I snore that loud as other Nikolai?" Both Takeos looked at each other before they faced the Russian and in unison, "Yes." One by one, the other members woke up and readied themselves for the day.

"Dammit!" Primis Dempsey sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, lighting up a cigarette "it's too hot to wear this jacket." Primis Dempsey rolled his sleeves up and undid his jacket to reveal the grey shirt he wore under.

"Hey quit trying to steal my style me!" Ultimis Dempsey went over and nudged his other self, Primis Dempsey chuckled, passing himself the cigarette.

"Comrades, we have long day ahead, we are looking for secret American facility, there we will find the Elemental Shard."

"I hope that this doesn't turn into any of that Golden Rod business other Nik." Ultimis Dempsey chimed in

"Golden what now?" Primis Dempsey asked.

"Oh I got a story to tell you brother." the blonde marine said to his brown haired counterpart; all eight men packed up their gear and began the walk down the lonesome road to there next destination.

* * *

**Date:1963**

Pernell sat in his office as he looked out his window the mountains in the distance from the Broken Arrow facility. The director was in deep thought after his failed meeting with Sawyer, they had tried everything that they could to find a way to power the APD. Broken Arrow had already made technological strides with their A.D.A.M. units, teleporters, recreating the Perk a Colas and Pack a Punch machine, they made a A.I named 'Rushmore' for chrissakes-yet Pernell could not believe they could not power the APD. Pernell's train of thought was cut after a knock from his door caught his attention.

"Come in." Pernell said as he heard the door open and heard a set of heels walk over to his desk, that could only be one person, "Dr. Hale, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Pernell poured himself some of his prized whiskey and looked over at her, "Whiskey?"

"No thank you. Director, I came to talk about the Elemental Shard that we have. It's something that we have never seen before. The electrical output is unlike anything we've seen before."

"Come now Dr. Hale, this is Element 115 we're talking about here. We know what it is capable of."

"That's what I thought too, but the Elemental Shard- it's different. The levels of concentrated energy it contains, well, simply put, our team has been unable to measure it. It's unlike any Element 115 sample we've studied before. Whenever we drain energy from it, that, that energy is replaced. As if it's recharging itself. This ability... I think it's what Maxis was looking for all those years ago. I think it's the Genesis code."

"That's unlikely, Doctor." Pernell bluntly stated, still not convinced.

"I know how it sounds, but look at the A.D.A.M.s. When we charge them with regular Element 115, it gave them power, but when they were charged by the shard... they feel and act different... they feel alive."

"*sigh* Doctor Maxis spent years reanimating the dead. Hell, the Germans made that Group 935's primary purpose during the war, but according to his own research, that was the ceiling: reanimation. He could restore the body, but not the mind or soul."

"I know, but he didn't have the shard. If you let me run some tests, I believe-"

"I don't think lab rats are gonna cut it." Pernell said as he got up and motioned her over to the door. As Dr. Hale was about to leave, Pernell placed his hand over to the door, "I may have a candidate you can use; I'll let you know when he's been delivered."

"Thank you Director, I won't let you down." Dr. Hale proudly stated as she walked away; Pernell had a small smile on his face as he shut his door. Pernell sat back down at his chair and took a sip of his Whiskey. "If what she says is true, then she could bring him back."

"Pernell you must ascend to us! Join us in Agartha!" Cornelius' eyes widen as he heard them again, frantically he downed the rest of his whiskey and poured himself another glass full. As the voices faded away he slumped in his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

'It gets harder and harder everyday.' Pernell thought as he looked out his window again, with nothing but his thoughts on his ascension stuck in his head.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter to Alpha Omega. This was supposed to release last month but that didn't go anywhere. For the chapters, I will being back and forth from the Primis/Ultimis crew during the events of AO, as well as back when Camp Edward was a functioning Broken Arrow site with Pernell and his demise to become the shocky boi we all know and punch in the face with galva-knuckles and emps. Until next time, leave a comment and this is Ghost, going dark.**


	2. Welcome to Camp Edward

**Date:2025**

"Comrades; today is glorious new day. We are here to change destiny- Not just our own, but that of whole world." Primis Nikolai proclaimed in front of the other seven men as they finally arrived at a site with a large arching sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Edward'. The security checkpoint entrance to the abandoned camp was filled with broken down military vehicles and barbed wire; the front gate was blocked by two overturned transport trucks.

"Hey other Nik," Ultimis Dempsey spoke up, "as much as I'd love to see some freakbags tear Richtofen apart piece by piece, we need some weapons." Both Richtofen's gave the blonde marine a cold glare at his comment.

"I agree with Dempsey, a warrior without a weapon will not perform well in battle!" Ultimis Takeo added.

"Then why don't we use weapons in box here." Ultimis Nikolai blurted out as he took loud gulps from his beloved vodka. The Ultimis crew walked over to the truck that held the weapon creates and when they opened it, all of them expecting to hear the mystery box jingle, they found most of the weapons had all rusted and worn over the years. The only salvageable weapons inside were a m16, an Olympia, an m14 with a scope and an uzi.

"Well that was convenient."Ultimis Richtofen said as he inserted a clip into his new smg.

"So we're going to ignore all these warnings before hand Nik?" Primis Dempsey said as he read on one of the concrete roadblocks 'Death comes in many forms'. Granted Primis had gotten out of a hell dimension that was Alcatraz, but these ominous words did not help the sense of paranoia the marine had for what lay in the camp.

"Yes Dempsey, we need Elemental Shard and if Kronorium is correct, that artifact will be here."

"Elemental freaking shard…" Dempsey cursed under his breath; once everyone readied their weapons, they all walked up a fence that was overturned by one of the trucks and made the form of a ramp and saw the inside of the secret facility. The sight caught most of them by surprise, all of the Ultimis members expected a site similar to the one at Der Riese or Ascension, but rather than that, the Americans made the camp a recreation of a suburban street found anywhere in the country. Nuketown- as it was called-consisted of five homes that have been painted with four colors: green, red, blue and yellow. The homes were left in rather good condition over the years, minus the demand for a fresh coat of paint and new windows to replace the broken ones. The main street was in a much more gruesome condition with Quarantine tents that were lined with barbed wire, bullet casings and ammo boxes litter the ground with some of the street and grass stained with blood. Most alarming was the Atomic bomb that was set up a few miles away from the sight, ready to annihilate this place with the push of a button.

"*gasp* This is such lovely neighborhood, who are millionaires who live here?" Ultimis Nikolai said in astonishment, living the two americans to snicker at the soviet saying homes the average Joe live in belong to millionaires.

"Well don't look at me for answers, I've officially washed mein hands of doing the right thing. We're all in the capable hands of Nikolai!" Primis Richtofen began to clap his hands together as the others looked at him in confusion and annoyance, "Big round of applause please!"

"You do not take this seriously!?" Ultimis Takeo said in disbelief by the younger Germans actions, "What are you, Strange Richtofen: ally or trickster?"

"Tak's got a point." Ultimis Dempsey added, "I already hate the insane sourkraut here, but another one sounds like a fucking nightmare."

"Please comrades, we must be united!" Primis Nikolai stepped in, "At least show trust in me, as you have all shown to Richtofen- that is all I ask."

"Oh lighten up Nikolai!" Ultimis Richtofen piped up, "Don't such a stuffy pants- Have a drink why don't you."

"Hey, Richtofen finally said something that Nikolai can do well!" Ultimis Nikolai shouted as he rose his vodka bottle in the air and began to chug it. Primis Nikolai groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose by his other self. One by one, the crews jumped down into Camp Edward and raised their rifles.

"Tread carefully allies." Primis Takeo warned as he looked down the scope of his Auger DMR, "I believe there is more to this, make believe facility, then meets the eye."

"I don't like this…" Ultimis Dempsey said as he took point towards the home to the right, "normally there should be meatsacks screaming towards us, but...nothing."

"You are right Dempsey, we must stay on high alert. Now there must be power here."

"There usually is other Nik, let's try and find it."

* * *

**1963**

Weeks passed since the information that Dr. Hale had told Pernell of the Elemental Shard. While still not convinced, Pernell gave the green light to Hale to test her theory once the subject arrives. One of Broken Arrow's biggest problems was finding out how to power the APD; Sawyer has given another warning to the Director and said that if they did not find a way to make it work by the next year, the APD program and Camp Edward as a whole would be shut down.

_*Ring Ring*_

Pernell downed what was left of his whiskey and answered the phone.

"This is Director Pernell of Broken Arrow."

"Director, this is Doctor Hale, I have made a discovery that you may want to see."

"If this is about the Elemental Shard Dr. Hale, I have received word that the subject has reached Groom Lake and is in route-"

"Not that Cornelius, this has to do with the APD." Pernell quickly hung up the phone and made his way down towards the APD. Once down there, Pernell saw Dr. Hale along with one of the security guards keeping unauthorized personnel from entering the APD.

"My that was fast, Director." quipped with a smile on her face, she faced the security guard, "Weiss, bring me another."

"Yes ma'am." Weiss hurried away as Pernell gave a questioning glare at the young doctor.

"This morning, there was an incident with an A.D.A.M; it short circuited and broke down. We're not sure how or why, but I think what happened next will have your attention." The guard returned to the room alongside with a mannequin wearing blue vest and slacks with plastic brown hair and a blank expression.

"_Hello, how my I be of service?" _the A.D.A.M said.

"The A.D.A.M died right next to one of the life force full canisters."

"And?" Perell asked.

"And-Weiss"

"Yes, ma'am" Weiss cocked his pistol and aimed it towards the A.D.A.M and killed it in one shot to the chest.

"_Malfunction...Malfunction...Power Failuuurrrrrreeee…."_ the living mannequin fell to the ground and from it, a glowing orb of energy rose and went into the life canister of the APD.

"Remarkable.." Pernell said astonished, "Dr. Hale, I-I'm not sure how this is possible, but you may have just saved this project." Dr. Hale's cheeks flushed red from the Director's comment.

"I'll send word to the A.D.A.M department to produce more to fill up the APD."

"Yes, good idea-And Dr. Hale, this is between us in the APD department, if Sawyer or his men ask, we found another way to power it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**2025**

"Oh look, another thing to go great with that other...thingy." Ultimis Richtofen said as he picked up a piece of the frame of the Riot Shield they built back in the Pentagon. Richtofen chucked it over to his Primis self who had the piece of the shield that could have an automatic pistol attached while shield was on defense mode.

"I really hope you don't expect me to carry all of this. Surely there is someone more capable to do this." Primis Richtofen groaned.

"Ja I could, but you're not doing anything, especially not when you put a dummkopf Russian in charge."

"Well maybe I was simply fed up repeating the same events again and again so I decided to-step in."

"Well at least you did all of us a favor and got rid of that-over emotional baby who started all this."

"I- uh wouldn't bring that up," Primis Richtofen leaned over to his insane counterpart to whisper, "the other two don't know about that and think I am that same Richtofen."

Before Ultimis Richtofen could respond, the sound of the generators being powered up caught their attention.

"We better regroup up with them." Primis Richtofen said, "let's not bring this up again."

Ultimis Richtofen nodded his head and the two Germans walked to see the others by the red house that had a large power switch.

"Once again, power has been restored to the area, and more secrets shall be revealed" Primis Takeo said as female voice began to speak over the intercom.

"_Power restored. Stand by for facility status." _after some silence, a loud error sound erupted and the voice spoke again, "_Warning:Nova 6 gas leak detected. Primary systems are offline. Facility ventilation required."_

"Of course they wouldn't make it easy for us...ugh it never is anymore." Ultimis Dempsey sighed, the sound of lightning and howls caught both crews' attention, "Great, more hellhounds…" a pack of the undead dogs approached and they had a surge of light blue electricity coursing through them. The electrified hellhounds bolted towards them in a small formation; the electricity in them connected to the others and they formed lines of active lightning.

"Well, looks like even undead dogs can learn new tricks. Everyone get out of the way!" Primis Dempsey yelled as everyone dodged the undead dog's electric attack.

"Sorry dogs, this will hurt you more than it hurts me-BECAUSE I WILL ENJOY IT!" Ultimis Richtofen yelled as he sprayed at the pack with his Uzi; killing two dogs. "AHAHAHA LOOK AT THE LITTLE CHUNKS FLY IN THE AIR!" the Primis crew gave a glance over at the insane doctor with the other members of Ultimis shrugged their shoulders.

"You'll get used to that." Dempsey said as he focused on quick bursts from his m16, "Ura, right in between the eyes!"

"We must fall back, before we are surrounded." Primis Nikolai said, blasting a dog with his OMG Right Hook. The men ran back into the Green House and entered its backyard.

"We will be surrounded if we do not find a path to escape!" Ultimis Takeo said, sniping a dog that was on the second story stairs. The dogs began to corner Primis and Ultimis as their numbers grew larger and larger. As the men braced getting mauled by the dogs, the sound of machine gun fire caught their attention; automatic turrets that had been set up in the backyard of the green house were targeting the undead dogs and tore through them. The remaining dogs began to retreat and the machine guns fell silent.

"Kuso that was far too close to danger that Takeo wishes to be in?" Ultimis Takeo said, slinging his m14, "It appears that the spirits are aiding us in our mission."

"Any idea what activated them?" Primis Dempsey asked.

"Eh, perhaps American facility don't like helldogs. Nikolai sure doesn't." Ultimis Nikolai said.

"Something doesn't feel right, that was the first sign of anything we've seen all day. Where are all the freakbags?"

"We may find answers of we traverse beneath the facility." Primis Takeo pointed towards a concrete opening with had a stairway down to a fallout bunker. With no other way to go, the eight walked down the steps into the bunker.

On the opposite side of the backyard was a lone mannequin that had part of its face melted off that revealed the endoskeleton of the A.D.A.M.s.

'_Machine turrets have disposed most of the hellhounds and the eight intruders have survived. They are entering the bunker.' _The A.D.A.M. transmitted.

'_Any form of identifying them?'_

'_Four have been Identified as test subjects; Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Dr. Edward Richtofen. The other four are not in the database.'_

'_They have finally arrived...have all units keep close eyes on them. Make sure that they are successful on opening the APD.'_

'_As you wish.'_

'_Attention all A.D.A.M. units: the eight intruders are to be kept alive and unaware of you autonomy until further instructions.'_

* * *

**1964**

Dr. Hale was down in the small room in the Solitary section of Camp Edward, she was in the process of hooking up I.V. tubes and wires to a dead body that was missing its right arm from the elbow down. The sound of the door opening made the doctor turn to see Cornelius coming down with two mugs.

"Here's your coffee Hale, just the way you like it."

"Thank you Cornelius," Dr. Hale said with a sheepish smile, "we're all set."

Pernell nodded his head and began the recorder.

"This is Broken Arrow Operations Director Pernell, accompanied by Doctor Hale. The date is June 1st, 1964. It's approximately 1 a.m. We're about to begin test number 22. Doctor Hale, you may proceed when ready."

"Confirming conduits have been linked with the shard, output set to 5000 volts, duration set for ten seconds. Beginning... now." the Elemental shard began to shine bright blue as the cables flowed with the energy and output it into the dead body. turned on the heartbeat monitor and waited for anything sign. Pernell held his breath as he looked at the monitor, before he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Damn... I'm sorry Doctor Hale, I thought we had him."

"Director!" Dr. Hale yelled.

*Beep...Beep...Beep*

Pernell's froze in place as he heard the sound of the monitor, they done it, they did what Group 935 couldn't do.

"Assessing vitals…" Dr. hale looked over all her monitors, "at first glance, everything seems good. I'll need some time to run a few tests, but, I think... I think we've done it!"

"Oh, take all the time you need Doctor Hale." Pernell said, still in disbelief, a wave of emotions hit him all at once, "If we've done it, uh, I mean if we've truly restored life to the deceased... we'd better be damn sure we're right. Let's keep him quarantined for now. Begin your tests when ready, and we need to make sure he is, well, who he was. Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes sir?"

"Not a word of this to anyone outside the company. Not the CIA, not the DOD. Broken Arrow eyes only."

"Of course sir, what was his name?"

"Peter." Pernell said as tears of joy streamed down his face, "His name was Peter McCain."


	3. Meeting Rushmore

**Date: 1964**

"I swear...I tell you what I know…." a man gasped in a thick Russian accent. The man was currently strapped in a chair in a dimly lit room filled with television screens. Further was a screen that was very bright with the silhouette of two figures; one for a man and the other for a woman.

"**We only scratched the surface." **the man said using a modified voice to sound deeper, "**The night of November 6th, 1963, you gained access to the Pentagon. How?"**

"I do not know...I just appear. I do what she is saying, I just appear!"

"**Who is she?"**

"The girl! The little girl! She was in my head, in Yuri head for so long!"

"**Why did she send you? Who is she targeting?"**

"I…" Yuri hesitated for a minute as he caught his breath, "I do not know…"

"**You lie." **the interrogator hissed as he pressed a button, a surge of static shock hit Yuri, as he screamed in pain; the interrogator let go of the button, "**Tell me who she was targeting."**

"People!" Yuri answered immediately, "People who try to stop her. She send me to stop them, I obey! Try to stop them, I take weapon…" Yuri tensed up and shut his eyes, "Get out of my head! I can feel you!" The female figure walked over and whispered something to the man.

"**Not until we finish." **the man said to her, he focused his attention back to Yuri, "**Did she tell you about her next attack?"**

"Next ...attack?"

"**What is her next attack?" **the interrogator repeated with a hint of annoyance in his tone, Yuri began to chuckle uncontrollably, "**What's she planning?**

"She...she tell me many things...about past, present, future, oh she see all time the same. That is how she travels. She show me…" Yuri began to chuckle once again.

"**What did she show you, Yuri?"**

"She show me Moon, and she show me this place, heh, secret government facility!"

"**Is she planning to attack here?"**

"Not for long time- 50 maybe 60 years. There will be big boom, then she attack."

"**Don't play games with me." **the interrogator warned.

"I never play games! I tell you what she tell me! She tell me you will be there too, Pernell."

"**How did you know my name!?" **Pernell said in shock and awe at the knowledge the former Ascension Program knew his name. Pernell turned his head over to the female, "**Terminate the session, end it now!" **The woman nodded her head and set a gas into the chamber that Yuri was inside, in a matter of seconds, Yuri passed out and was transported to the prisoner holding cells. Cornerius, who was pale as a ghost,turned the recording off and slumped in his chair and sighed.

"I'm sure that he must have heard your name from the guards, sir." Dr. Hale comforted Pernell.

"I hope so Doctor, but still terrifying hearing your name known by someone you are interrogating."

"You're just stressed out, Cornelius." Hale said as she flashed a smirk, "Maybe I could help~"

"Maybe you can Doctor." Pernell smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's head to my office for some privacy."

* * *

**2025**

"This place sure does place the 'C' in CQC." Primis Dempsey said as the eight entered the bunker and were met with a diner. The diner was filled with red booths and red stools. On the counter were some trays that were empty or had spoiled food.

"If hellpigs were anywhere in site, they would be here." Primis Nikolai said raising up his upgraded shotgun.

"Here brother from another." Primis Dempsey said as he handed his counterpart the upgraded strife pistols called Z-Disparity, "that rifle won't help much down here." Ultimis Demspey nodded, took the pistol and slung his rifle. Ultimis Takeo unsheathed his Katana, while the Primis version reached for his two upgraded Saug 9mm's known as Tokyo and Rose v2. The Richtofen's and Nikolai's both had weapons that were perfect for the narrow rooms the bunker had; the Uzi, Belle of the Ball, OMG RIght Hook and Olympia for each respective person. As the eight wandered out of the diner and through a tight corner, a green gas emitted from one of the pipes above.

"*cough* ugh Nova six...more like, Nova sick!" Ultimis Dempsey cried as they passed through the gas.

"This remind Nikolai too much of smelly fart zombie we fought, heh, only thing that smelled worse than fifth wife!" Drunk Nikolai said, Primis Nikolai and Ultimis Takeo both pinched the bridge of their noses.

"As much as I'd love to be underground, breathing in these unknown toxins." Primis Richtofen began, "shouldn't we focus on activating these, 'Primary Systems' that we were told about."

"Da, that is what must do," Primis Nikolai agreed, a sign reading 'Generators' caught his attention, "This must be where we get true power on." Everyone made their way into the large room with the Generator currently offline, the control panel had a red screen.

"We should be careful," Ultimis Takeo warned, "We do not know what this may do."

"Eh you worry too much Takeo," Ultimis Nikolai blurted out as he pressed the screen to confirm activation, "see, nothing to worry about." As the large machine began to start up, the doors behind the eight slammed shut.

"_Rebooting Ventilation Systems. One minute to reactivation." _The machine said, from the ground, undead began to rise and nova crawlers with large swollen bulges on them.

"Dammit Nikolai!" Dempsey hissed as the eight opened fire on to the undead, "Think before you do shit!"

"It is too late now." Primis Nikolai said, blasting a zombie's head clean off, "now we must fight." Ultimis Richtofen sprayed into the zombies, a sadistic smile grew on his face.

"JA! Bleed for me! I can never have enough!"

"Stop enjoying this you sick fuck!" Primis Dempsey swore as he used his Z-Harmony to great effect.

"Silence not so stupid Dempsey!" the crazed German said as he plunged his knife into a crawler's skull, peircing into the brain, "Oh that squishy sound is so...erotic, ja~" Ultimis Takeo used his Path of Sorrows and sliced zombies and crawlers with little effort, "You will not lay a dishonorable hand on this warrior! ha ha ha. '' Primis Takeo was using his akimbo smgs until the weapons ran out of ammo; cursing under his breath, he holstered his guns and grabbed his katana. With the effects of Ethereal Razor Rum, Primis Takeo's katana shined a bright blue aura and lengthened the blade's range. Ultimis Takeo saw this with his mouth hanging down.

"The spirits of our ancestors, aid me through each slice." Primis Takeo proclaimed as he sliced five zombies in half in one swipe. The fighting continued before the computer system spoke once again.

"_System restored. Beginning facility ventilation."_ the voice fell silent for a moment as the door opened back to the bunker. "_Facility ventilation successful. Nova 6 gas leaked contained. Primary Systems now online."_

"Ura! Powers finally on." Ultimis Dempsey cheered.

"No time to celebrate, we must clear out all hellpigs!"Primis Nikolai yelled over the gunfire.

* * *

**1964**

It was late in the evening at Camp Edward, many of the people who were stationed called in for the day or got up for night watch. A man in his late 20s with short brown hair walked over to the Operations building. As the man walked up the stairs, he began to hear the sound of banging coming from the Director's office, the man moved faster thinking that Pernell could be in trouble. At the door, the man stopped as he heard a voice coming from the other side.

"_Oh...yes! Keep going Cornelius... Faster~" _The man couldn't help but get flustered.

Inside the room, Cornelius had Dr. Hale pinned up to the wall, her shirt unbuttoned and her legs wrapped around Pernell; as for the Director, he had his jeans down enough to get his penis out and his face in between Hale's breasts. The walls banged with each rhythmic motion that Pernell did as he thrusted his manhood into the Brunette. Their moment of pleasure came to an abrupt end as a knock on the door froze both of them in place.

"Who is it!" Pernell yelled.

"It's McCain, sir. You asked to see me earlier today."

"Damn—forgot about that." Pernell swore to Hale, he rose his voice back to Peter, "Uh give me a minute!" Pernell and Hale both began to put their clothes back on as fast as they could. Once they were presentable enough, Pernell opened the door.

"Peter, I hope you are having a nice evening. Dr. hale and I were talking about today's interrogation with the pentagon intruder." Peter looked over to the doctor whose buttons were placed incorrectly in her rush and her hair in a small mess, she gave a sheepish smile.

"I heard about it, can't imagine how that Ruskee knew your name."

"Yes, uh Doctor Hale, you are free to go now."

"Yes Director. I hope you and have a nice evening" Dr. Hale left in a hurry, Peter gave his friend a large shit-eating grin.

"So, you and Hale, huh?"

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about Peter." Pernell tried to dismiss with no success.

"Oh please, 'Oh keep going Cornelius, faster!'" Peter joked in a very bad impersonation to Dr. Hale, "Maybe next time you make a fake suburb, you have walls that aren't so thin."

"Alright, alright, you got me." Pernell rose his arms in defeat, "But you need to work on your impressions Peter, you sounded like a knock off Mickey Mouse." the two shared a laugh while Pernell poured both of them some Whiskey. "So I called you in today to discuss your recent...return to the world." Pernell handed Peter his glass and he nodded his head as he took it from the older man. Pernell took a sip and continued; "So Dr. Hale says you are making big improvements every day now over the last week or so."

"Yes, sir" Peter said as he sipped his drink and flashed a smile Pernell knew all too well, "You might say I'm beginning to feel like the old me."

"I knew you'd crack one of your old bad jokes." Pernell laughed.

"Really, bad jokes? I remember that you all liked my jokes. Especially Phoebe." McCain's smile formed into a frown as he looked down at his whiskey, "the others didn't make it did they?" Pernell fell silent for a while before letting out a long sigh.

"No, they didn't...well, Paxton did. We found Smokey and John's bodies at the Asylum, as for Dempsey well ...it's complicated."

"How'd Phoebe take the news?"

"She was devastated, I mean, I can't say I blame her." Pernell downed his whiskey and went to pour himself more, "She said not to blame myself, but the fact that I made that woman a widow with her little daughter wondering when daddy would come back home it..." Pernell did not finish his sentence from the lump that formed in his throat and his eyes beginning to water. The two men shared a moment of silence in memory of their fallen brothers, before Pernell spoke once again.

"Peter, I want to know that when I made this program, I made it to try and find a way to fix all the mistakes that I've done. And having you back here after all of these years- what I'm trying to say is, I want you to join me here at Broken Arrow. The DoD has their claws deep in on us, I think they placed spies within our ranks. Two days ago, they just demanded that the Elemental Shard were handed over to them!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Peter said.

"Thankfully, I broke the shard in two before the DoD arrived, but that was a risk I do not want to repeat. I should let you know upfront that if you join, this organization comes first Broken Arrow over the United States. Company over country." Peter stayed a good minute in deep thought over the next thing he would say.

"Broken Arrow brought me back from the other side, there's no better way to repay it than by joining, I can chose company over country, sir."

"Then a toast to our newest member to Broken Arrow: Deputy Director Peter McCain!" Pernell rose his glass over towards Peter, "To opening new worlds!"

"To opening new worlds!" Peter said as he connected his glass to Pernell's.

* * *

**2025**

The eight men let out a collective sigh of relief as the last of the undead were subdued, with the primary systems now active, the entrance to the storage and solitary sections of the buker were now accessible.

"Now that the meatsacks are all dead, anyone notice their eyes were white?" Ultimis Dempsey asked as he loaded a new mag into his upgraded pistol.

"Hmmmm, what could the change in color possibly mean?" Ultimis Takeo pondered, "the yellow meant the demons were under control by the little girl."

"Blue was under control of German." Ultimis Nikolai blurted out as he downed vodka.

"And we have experienced red in the eyes of the demon scourge at the prison." Primis Takeo finished, "the question now is who, or what, controls them."

"Ach, red, blue, yellow what does it matter!" Ultimis Richtofen said, "as long as I can hear their screams of anguish and pain, it's all the same to me."

"Then why were you so hellbent on getting to the moon and control them." Ultimis Dempsey barked back to the insane German, "You wouldn't stop bitching on how you wanted to go to the moon so badly when we were at the Pentagon." Before Richtofen to make a snarky remark to the marine, a voice came over the intercom, not the usual female voice, but a new male voice.

"_Attention intruders! Now you've done it- you woke me up. Report immediately to Operations and explain to me why I shouldn't turn every weapon on this base against you. One Nation, Indivisible!" _

"Operations." Primis Richtofen said, "uh, anyone know where that is?"

"I think it was that first house we entered when we got to this place; the one with that big machine in it." Primis Dempsey said.

"Then that is where we go." Primis Nikolai said as he took point.

In Operations, the large machine that Dempsey spoke of was now active with lines of code being shown in green text.

"Hey Nik, what now?" Primis Dempsey whispered.

"Richtofen, go have look, you are good with machines." Primis Nikolai said to Primis Richtofen who nodded and walked over to the computer.

"So do we say something, or do we press a button…" Richtofen muttered as he looked over the controls, "Ah, here we are!" Richtofen pressed a button as the machine came to life, the line of code started to group up together to form the face of a bald man looking towards the eight of them with the area of his lip glitching to make it the form of a smirk.

"Alright do we really have to talk with him?" Ultimis Dempsey muttered, feeling uneasy by the machine, "Ah, fuck it- This Tank Dempsey of the USMC, reporting here as instructed."

"_Call me Rushmore. I'm the intelligence here at the Broken Arrow facility-how did you get here? And where are pernell and his staff?" _Rushmore took a small pause before he spoke again, "_Accessing files ...Electric Entity, Facility in shatters, oh, oh no-I've been dormant for almost 50 years! Who are you? Soviet, Cuban, Chinese!"_

"Russian yes, Soviet, no." Primis Nikolai stepped in front to face Rushmore, "We are here to retrieve the Elemental Shard."

"_That item is under lockdown inside the APD." _Rushmore said defensively, "_And you lack certain credentials-or even a decent story. You'll have to win my trust, find the access codes and report back to me. Land of Opportunity!" _Rushmore's face disappeared and on screen was only the words 'Please Stand-By'.

"Ah wunderbar, time to run around this place like a bunch of dummkopfs to find some codes." Ultimis Richtofen sarcastically remarked.

"Well there seems to be some code here." Primis Richtofen said as he held up a paper with the code '7626' written and circled in red.

"Strange, it normally not that easy. Oh well, can't hurt to try." Ultimis Richtofen said as he input the code on the number pad, "Tell if any of these buttons turns you on~."

Upon pressing enter, Rushmore's voice came on the intercom, "_Code for Project Toy Soldier has been accepted. Sawyer access code required, one minute until access termination."_

"Now this is where the first of many walls we must overcome to complete our mission." Ultimis Takeo said.

"I think it is best we split up and find codes needed for machine. I will take other Richtofen with me." Primis Nikolai said as he grabbed the insane doctor with some force. The others grouped up amongst each other; Primis Dempsey chose Ultimis Takeo, Primis Richtofen chose Ultimis Dempsey and Primis Takeo chose Ultimis Nikolai.

"Now four of us will search above facility, while the other four will search below. We will meet back here in hour."

* * *

**1964**

A bright light blinded Yuri as he was once again strapped in a chair in the interrogation room. It had been a week since the last interrogation Pernell had conducted, but the voices in Pernell's head were becoming more and more prevalent. The only person would could aid him was no else except for someone who heard them as well.

"**What more did she show you, Yuri? What else have you seen?"**

"I see ...different worlds. Universes: past and future. These things are meaningless because all paths will be taken."

"**Different worlds?"**

"You think this place is only place? Haha, this is one of many. And in each one, four men are trapped."

"**What do you mean four men?"**

"Four men: split in two. Beginning and end. First and last. Alpha and Omega. Primis and Ultimis."

"**What the hell's he talking about?" **Pernell asked and looked over to Dr. Hale who simply shrugged her shoulders, Pernell talked back to Yuri, "**Who are they, Yuri? Their names, Yuri, what are their names?"**

Yuri began to giggle like the madman he was while he was staring at the corner of the wall, "They are trapped, I see them!"

For everyone, there was nothing there in the corner, but in Yuri's eyes, he saw Primis while they were fighting the undead in the wartorn French countryside, wielding four elemental staffs; on the other corner was Ultimis as they fought the undead in spacesuits while the Pyramid opened to reveal Samantha

"For years they have been trapped in endless cycle. No matter how hard they try to break it, there is no escape. Cycle always begin anew. It is the Aether. Once it was above all worlds, but then it corrupted one. And like virus, its corruption spread."

"**What more do you know about the Aether?"**

"I only know what she tell me….. and what they tell me."

"**Who's they? The four men?"**

"Nyet, two angels. They come to me in dream."

"**It must be code for something." **Pernell muttered over to Dr. Hale, "**Yuri, who are the two angels?"**

"They come from a place above existence. Agartha."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this new chapter! Now over the case of the scene with Hale and Pernell, that may be the only time I'll write a scene like that in this story...maybe ;) From here on, this story is going to be M rated for some future events that'll happen, but I won' t spoil them. As for Tag der Toten, I can't wait for it, but I'm certain that we will see some of our bois die :,(. But until that map comes out and we all cry over the final cutscene and later complain about how the map sucks since it was a remake and how Jason, Craig and the team ruined zombies and blah blah blah on reddit, let's take the time to look back at the ten year long story we've fallen in love with. This is Ghost, going dark.**


	4. Overcoming the First Roadblock

**Date: 1964 **

Pernell was frozen in place when he heard what Yuri said, the 'Angels' from Agartha.

"_Ask him Pernell, how do you ascend to your rightful place in the universe." _the voice inside Pernell whispered.

"**Yuri, this is very important: How do you get to Agartha?"**

"Why? Do you hear the voices too?"

"**Answer the question!" **Pernell roared as he pressed the button to electrocute Yuri. Yuri's body shook in place as he screamed in pain.

"_Stop now, Pernell" _Pernell obeyed and let go of the button.

"It is not for you!" Yuri screamed out, "It is not for anything of us!"

"**ANSWER THE QUESTION!" **Pernell pressed the button again for a second.

"Director, we should halt the interrogation. His levels are fluctuating rapidly." Dr. Hale said as she looked at the monitors.

"**We're done when I say we're done. Tell me how to get there Yuri."**

"I do not know. But even if I did, I would not tell you! You... you have been marked by it! You are cursed! I hear it in your thoughts... I can feel it. Its... corruption."

"_Shock him Pernell!" _Pernell pressed the button as Yuri began to let out a blood curdling scream as he shook violently in the chair. "_DO NOT KILL HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" _Cornelius held down the button longer than he had ever. Yuri began to foam at the mouth, his skin seared and burnt off, smoke seeped from the metal dome above his head, his eyes reddened with one popping out from its socket; Yuri's screams of pain became loud cackles as Pernell stopped.

"**I can do this all day, Yuri!" **Pernell taunted, "**Tell me what I want to know!"**

"Get out of my head!" Yuri yelled out, "THE CONFLUENCE! GERSH! THE CHILDREN!"

"**How can we get there?"**

Yuri laughed once more; though he could no longer see, he looked directly at Pernell. "You do not possess power to withstand its embrace! Even if you find way to ascend...you will not comprehend what you saw. It would destroy you!" Pernell stood facing the scientist in rage until the voice said only two words: "_Kill him." _In the press of the button, Pernell gave one final shock to the doctor, his scream echoed in the facility.

* * *

**2025**

The eight had split off into their respective groups of two as they searched around the camp in search of the access codes. Currently, Primis Dempsey and Ultimis Takeo were

Searching down inside of the bunkers near the storage.

"You find anything that looks like a code, Tak?" Dempsey asked.

"I do not believe that which we are searching for, shall be in a room like this." Takeo said as he saw all the canned food and supplies.

"Well on the plus side, we got some chow." Dempsey walked over and grabbed a can of beans and opened it.

"I am not sure if that is wise to eat other Dempsey." Takeo warned the younger marine, "We do not know when these rations were placed here."

"I don't know Tak," Dempsey said as he ate a spoonful of beans, "They actually taste like they were recently packaged. Here have some." Dempsey handed the can and spoon to the older samurai who looked at the contents of the can werily before he took a spoonful of it and to his surprise:

"Kuso...you are right!"

"Well, if we die here, we know it won't be cause we starve to death." Dempsey started to pack some of the cans into a bag as Takeo looked to see a hallway leading to another room.

"Dempsey, I see another room, let us investigate."

"On my way Tak!" Demsey walked over to the exit when something caught his eye. In the corner of the room was a female mannequin with a blue dress and blonde rounded hair, stared over at the american.

"Fuck these things are creepy.." Dempsey muttered as he walked over to it, "and I could've sworn that this thing was facing the opposite direction." Dempsey wrapped his arms around and turned it away from him, "That's better, now time to find that code." While Dempsey ran to catch up with Takeo, the mannequin's head rotated 180 degrees as it saw the american leave.

"_Intruders are now entering APD."_ the female A.D.A.M transmitted.

"_They are retrieving the access codes-Good. You have access to go to these intruders in the APD to HELP them find the codes."_

"_Are you sure this is wise, sir?"_

"_It is necessary if I want my plan to succeed. And if you do not want to be turned into a pile of scrap!"_

"_Y-yes, sir…." _The A.D.A.M began to move its stiff joints and walked over towards the APD.

Dempsey and Takeo walked into the large room filled with different computers and papers scattered on the floor. In the center of the room was a large metal object in the form of a pyramid with large containers on each corner; all but one was filled with a glowing blue substance.

"What the hell were they doing here." Dempsey muttered, looking over to Takeo, he was pale as a ghost, "Hey Tak, you alright?"

"Oh,uh, of course Dempsey…" Takeo said as he snapped back from his train of thought, "It is only this machine look eerily like the pyramid that is on the Moon. Reminds me of Richtofen's Grand Scheme." Dempsey placed his hand on Takeo's shoulder.

"It's alright Tak, we're all in this together. Heh, you know me and your boy, Tak 1, we've been through alot of shit together. I'm saying there's feelings that we both share. That only the two of us understand."

"Um...I'm not sure I understand." takeo shifted uncomfortably, "You sure this is an appropriate conversation?"

"What do you mean-" Dempsey said before he caught on to what Takeo was referring to, "I don't mean it like that Tak! Let's, uh, get back to looking for that code."

"_Hello, how may I be of service." _a female robotic voice said behind the two. Both Dempsey and Takeo turned around to see the female A.D.A.M a few meters away from them.

"I knew these things were creepy as hell." Dempsey said as he reached for his pistol, Takeo placed his hand on Dempsey's arm.

"Let us wait and see if this machine may prove useful in our mission. We are searching for an access code for a Project Toy Soldier."

"_I can do that! Please wait here while I retrieve it." _the A.D.A.M begrudgingly went around the room and presented the two men a paper that read "McCain access code"

"That ought to do it." Dempsey said as he grabbed the paper from the android and boh walked back up to Operations.

"_It was an honor to help…" _the A.D.A.M used all its strength to not run and tear the two into pieces.

"_You have served your purpose." _the A.I's leader said, the A.D.A.M began to short circuit and fell to the ground.

"How much longer till you finish, Doc?" Ultimis Dempsey grunted as he impatiently waited for Primis Richtofen finished crafting the riot shield.

"You cannot rush craftsmanship, Tank Dempsey." Richtofen scoffed as he placed the finishing touches, "und, done! I'd like to see that insane me try and make a better shield." Dempsey grabbed himself a shield and inspected it.

"I'll admit, this doesn't look half bad."

"Now that we have that out of the way, if we could talk, it would really mean a lot to me."

"Yeah, I don't think so, I know you well enough to know I don't like you one bit! Give me one reason why you are different from your evil twin."

"Well ...there was this one time that I, well...I shot him in the face."

"What?"

"Ja, I shot him in the face."

"Hey Treyarch, this guy is bugging me. How do I kick him from the game?"

"Whoever you are speaking too, Dempsey, I don't think they're listening." Dempsey rolled his eyes as the two walked over to the home on the opposite side of the cul de sac passing through the red semi truck, both men noticed a chalk outline on the wall.

"Any idea what that is, doc?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Well, only one way to find out." Richtofen reached out for the outline and what manifested was a yellow and black device that the German could slip onto his hand. Balling up his hand to a fist let a spark of electricity shoot from the end.

"Ok, now that is the badass version of a joy buzzer!" Dempsey yelled as he grabbed a Galvaknuckle for himself. The two left the bus to enter the yellow house and went up a flight of stairs to the right.

"Found anything Dempsey? Or should I call you Tank, to not confuse anyone."

"How about you shut it before I do it for you, Doc!"

"Someone must be grumpy after they were tricked into destroying the Earth und being experimented on."

"I serious Richtofen, you better zip it!"

"You know what, I think calling you Tank is too formal. Perhaps the better name would be: Stupid Dempsey." Dempsey grabbed his rifle and pointed the butt of it to the German and charged at him. Richtofen simply moved aside and Dempsey hit a brown desk in the corner of the room, breaking it. Richtofen reached down and grabbed the piece of paper that was inside which read 'Pernell Access Codes'.

"Thank you for smashing the desk, it was locked." Richtofen casually said.

"Wait, you pissed me because you needed that opened."

"Ja, I've known my Dempsey for so long that I knew you'd rush at me."

"Why didn't you just ask me to break it then!"

"Because it's much more amusing to piss you off." Richtofen smirked and folded the paper up, placing it in his pocket. "Well, we should head back to the Operations, Ja?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dempsey rose back up and dusted some of the dust off his uniform, "Asshole."

* * *

**1965**

A few months have passed since the death of Pentagon intruder Yuri Zavoyski, the actions of Cornelius Pernell were quickly swept under the rug and the DoD was not notified. Pernell was currently in his office as he read the daily report. The current project for Camp Edward was the further research and development of the Nova Crawlers. Originally the work was conducted under the pentagon, but after the two attacks, the work was transferred to Broken Arrow. Pernell poured himself some whiskey as he read the report.

_Director Pernell_,

_ Current test and experimentation with the Nova Gas Crawlers have proven to be a success to some degree. We have been successfully able to recreate them by using a deceased subject who have inhaled the deadly toxin and later exposed by Element 115. While the creature lacks human features, walk in a __quadrupedal_ _manner and having no eyes, nose or ears. What is most fascinating is while the creatures do lack these necessary features for the senses, it appears to have a high sense of smell and can detect motion. Current theories between the other scientists and I, are that the Nova Crawlers use echolocation and as for the smell, it may be similar to a snake where it senses smell from its tongue. More research will need to be done, and as for the alternate versions of these creatures are being worked on. While I'm not sure how you got the Pyramid Device you wanted so badly to work, it may be useful to create a new Crawler that can shoot a long range ball of energy. As for the other variant, we have found that injecting the subject with Element 115 as well as the Nova gas has caused large bulges on its skin and the creature preferring to stay in the darkness of the bunkers. I will request that we reinforce the cages they are held in and improve security. These creatures have dug their way out and seem to be able to dig through concrete, some guards learned this…..far too late. Finally, I must say the drilling for Element 115 has been very successful and I'm certain there is enough of the Element here to get the teleporter at Groom Lake to work and send us to Griffin Station and winning this damn Space Race with the Soviets._

_-Dr. Schuster_

Pernell set the file down and phoned his secretary.

"Ms. Clarke, could you please have Dr. Hale come to my office."

"Right away Director Pernell. Oh and Deputy Director McCain left something for you."

"Send it in."

"McCain had requested that you would come over to the diner in the bunker, sir." Pernell froze from McCain's request.

"Very well, tell Dr. Hale to meet me there as well."

"Right away, sir." Pernell rose from his chair and made his way down to the diner. Pernell walked down the halls that were empty for an odd reason, except for some A.D. operating in the sectors.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Pernell muttered as he entered the beds to see Dr. Hale waiting for him.

"Cornelius, there you are." Hale said as she gave him a hug, Pernell smiled and wrapped his arms.

"Hale, where the hell is everyone?"

"Can't say I'm sure, the last person I saw was Peter who told me to wait here for you."

"I was informed that Peter had something for me in the diner."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Pernell and Dr. Hale made there way into the diner that had all its lights shut off, Pernell had a confused look on his face as he flipped on the lights. When the lights were on, Pernell saw everyone around a table with a large cake, balloons a large banner hung over head.

"SURPRISE!" everyone said as they popped colourful confetti. Pernell was frozen in place by the surprise.

"I think your little party broke him Peter." Hale joked as Pernell came back and had a huge smile on his face.

"Peter, this was what you wanted to show me?"

"That's right." Peter grinned, "happy birthday old man."

"Old man?" Pernell said raising his eyebrow, "If I remember, we'd be the same age by now."

"Shut up and cut the cake already." Peter smirked. Pernell shook his head and walked over to cut the cake into a piece for everyone.

* * *

**2025**

Primis Takeo and Ultimis Nikolai searched around the building on the opposite side of operations with the second level of the APD. Takeo looked over some of the computers on the second floor with no success.

"Have you found what we are searching for, other Nikolai?"

"What?" Nikolai said as he tossed the empty bottle into his bag and opened another bottle, "Uh, if we talk of numbers for computer man, no. But I did find more vodka!"

Takeo rolled his eyes as the Ultimis Russian downed more of his precious vodka.

"It would do you well to stop drinking, Nikolai." Takeo said.

"Why would I do that, Takeo? It is fuuuuuuunnnn~" the soviet sung as he downed more.

"The only fun you experience, is the one that removes form reality. This will not last you forever."

"You are too serious Takeo, maybe joke will help." Nikolai thought for a moment and a light bulb came, "Nikolai has joke: Two Russians walk into bar, barman says; 'Why long face?'. First Russian says; 'Maybe parents have long faces'. Second Russian says nothing, he is nice." Primis Takeo gave a confused glance over at the Russia, "Though humor is very subjective, Nikolai. What I was just subjected too, was not funny."

"Ah you have no sense of humor Takeo, maybe Americans have humor you would like." Nikolai blurted as he grabbed a paper next to him and glanced at it, "here we have joke, 'Sawyer Access Codes'. Eh, American humor is not good like Nikolai's." Takeo grabbed the paper and looked over it.

"This is exactly what we need, Nikolai."

"Hooray, time for drink!" Takeo let put an audible groan as the two entered walked to the operations building where everyone was waiting for them. As the two got closer, Primis Dempsey waved over to Takeo.

"Go on ahead Nikolai, I will speak with Dempsey out here for a while." Nikolai gave the thumbs up as he drank more vodka.

"Hey Tak." Primis Dempsey said as he high fived his version of Takeo, "You have fun with the other Nik."

"He is very different from the Nikolai we know, but he may prove to be a much more reliable ally than the other Richtofen."

"You can say that again, I don't trust either one of them right now." Dempsey took this time to light himself a cigarette, "Listen Tak, you and me got more skin in this game than the others, how do you see the table?"  
"Em...I am not sure I understand what table you are referring to."

"Me and you, you and me. We both got our souls scooped up into the Summoning Key, and I ain't heard anyone say diddle about getting us out!"

"Hmph, I see what you mean, 'Say-diddle' indeed." Takeo leaned over to whisper, "How do you suppose that Nikolai's soul will come to play?"

"To be honest, I ain't even sure much of his soul is left in there. Reckon he tried to drown out most of it." Dempsey paused for a moment before he spoke once again.

"Hey Tak, do you remember how we got out of that prison? My memories a bit hazy over that."

"Hm, that is something that I have been wondering as well."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Richtofen is keeping something from us, why would he just hand leadership over to Nikolai after being so hellbent about following him."

"There may be unseen forces at play that we do not fully understand, Dempsey."

"You can say that again, brother." Dempsey threw his cigarette to the floor, "we better join the others." Takeo nodded his head as the two entered to see the others showing the codes to Primis Richtofen.

"Ah, so nice of you two to join us." Primis Richtofen said seeing the two men enter.

"We ready to put these damn codes in, doc?" Ultimis Dempsey said impatiently.

"Dempsey, patience is something that you truly must work on. Strong headedness will only take you so far." Ultimis Takeo lectured to the blonde.

"Well let us get over with this." Primis Nikolai said as he nodded over to the young German.

'7626' enter.

"_Code for Project Toy Soldier has been accepted. Sawyer access code required, one minute until access termination." _Rushmore said.

'2447' enter.

"_Sawyer Authorization Code accepted. McCain Authorization Code required."_

'3376' enter.

"_McCain Authorization Code accepted. Pernell Authorization code required."_

'4253' enter.

"_Pernell Authorization Code Accepted. Project Toy Soldier has been activated. Sergeant A.D.A.M ready for live demonstration."_

"Hell yeah, sergeants get all the work done!" Ultimis Dempsey cheered. Rushmore's face reappeared on the screens.

"_Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I still don't trust you eight. Access denied to American Pyramid Device."_

"_You'll have to prove your commitment to Broken Arrow's core values before I give you the keys to the kingdom. Give proof to the night that our flag was still there!" _

"Seriously? This day keeps getting better and better." Primis Dempsey groaned.

"Da, but we need Elemental Shard." Primis Nikolai faced the computer screen, "What is it that we must do, Rushmore?"

"_Broken Arrow Core Value One: Pursue all avenues of science and invention. There is a particular Nova 6 Crawler somewhere on the grounds that I would very much love to analyze. It seems to be having an unusual reaction to Element 115. And to help, I will open up the armory for you in the Prisoner holding."_

"That's more like it, Rushmore. Ura!" Ultimis Dempsey said as he ran over to Prisoner Holding.

"_When you find it, escort the Nova Crawler to the 'Transfusions' building." _

* * *

**1965**

"I will say Cornelius." George Sawyer said as ate another piece of his cake, "all this with Camp Edward has turned over quite nicely."

"Yes, it certainly has, glad you waited it out for us to get the pyramid working." Pernell said.

"I do have to say, I'm sorry that we had to relinquish the Elemental Shard, but the higher ups thought it was best to take it."

"At the very least, you could have told me in advance Sawyer." Pernell took a cigar out from his pocket and lit it up.

"They were worried you would do something brash, like breaking it in half or something." Sawyer joked.

"Man this who fight with the Commies sure has the government paranoid."

"No kidding, the whole thing with the Pentagon had Washington shaking in their seats. Not to mention that ship getting fired at the Gulf of those damn Commies in Nam got our budget stretched thin and boys being sent overseas." Sawyer looked over to the look of concern on Pernell's face, "Relax, I'm sure we'll still get our usual funding."

"Good, last thing I want is to not accomplish something from a lack of help from old Uncle Sam."

"Well, that's enough of doing our jobs on our day off." Sawyer said as he threw the plastic plate away and put on his coat, "I need to get going, hope you have a good night, Cornelius."

"Thank you George. Drive safe now, you hear!" Sawyer gave a thumbs up in the air as he entered his car. Pernell took one last inhale of his cigar before putting it out and returning to his office. On the table was a letter that read 'READ ME' in cursive handwriting. Pernell did what the paper asked and open the folded paper to see it read, "Come to my room so I can give your gift." Cornelius smiled as walked over to the sleeping quarters in the bunker. Pernell froze as he looked down the hall to the APD, his breathing grew heavier and he began to sweat.

"_Pernell…." _a voice echoed down the halls, "_Follow to the sound of our voices. Join us where you rightfully belong; in Agartha." _Pernell took small steps towards the room, but snapped out of it.

"I can't, it's not complete."

"_Don't you want to have a taste of the power inside of the device?" _the voice whispered, closer to Pernell, "_Think of the powers that the APD contains. You know it is only time before Sawyer and his men take this away from you as well." _Pernell panted hard and his mouth formed a snarl.

"_Yes, this angers you doesn't it. Best to use this as soon as possible before all you have built crumbles down."_ Pernell stomped over towards the APD, his speed increasing with each step.

Pernell found himself face the door to enter the APD, he turned the door open and saw the blue aura that emitted from the pyramid.

"_Go inside Pernell."_

"I...I can't, its not ready."

"_DO YOU NOT WANT TO ASCEND CORNELIUS!"_

"Of course I do! But we need time to complete it." Pernell closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

"Know this you piece of shit-" Pernell growled to the voice as he walked towards the beds and knocked on the door to Dr. Hale's room to receive his 'Special Gift'.

"-I. Will. Ascend."

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! So sorry that this took so long, I have had boatloads of work for college and the ending of Tag got me really down with the ending, knowing all those years with our mad lads is finally over. Next chapter, we'll see our crews try to complete the Broken Arrow core values...and maybe find themselves some cool new toys ;). Until next time, this is Ghost, going dark.**


	5. Build-a-Raygun Workshop

**Date:2025**

"It's like I died and gone to heaven!" Ultimis Dempsey yelled as he saw the array of weapons that were inside the Camp Edward armory. From pistols to light machine guns, they all hung against the wall. Dempsey immediately ran over to the big machine guns and grabbed himself an M249 SAW with a casket magazine on the side. "This oughta shut those slackjaws up." the marine said with a devilish grin on his face. The other members looked around for any weapon that would best suit them: Primis Dempsey grabbed a Galil, Primis Nikolai chose a SCAR-H, Primis Richtofen grabbed a PDW-50, Primis Takeo decided to keep both his weapons, but grabbed a hybrid sight for his DMR. Ultimis Nikolai grabbed himself a FAL, Ultimis Richtofen gleeful grabber an AUG and finally Ultimis Takeo grabbed an AK-74u. While everyone was satisfied with their weapons, one weapon in particular eventually caught everyone's attention-rather eight weapons did.

Behind a set of glass were a set of four Raygun frames and four of the Mk. 2 variants. Each Raygun and Mk 2 glowed a different color in the cylinder that held the micro fusion ammo.

"Ah wunderbar, the beautiful Rayguns!" Ultimis Richtofen yelled as he ran towards them, "The Doctor gets the first pick!"

"_Not so fast there!" _Rushmore yelled over the intercom, "_Those weapons are under high security! No one without clearance can have access to Project Raygun and Project Raygun Mk. 2."_

"Hey, I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone who worked at this place is either dead or a walking corpse!" Primis Dempsey protested.

"_Need I remind you, that you eight are still intruders and you have a certain Crawler to be looking for if you want the Elemental Shard." _

"This is going to be a long day…" Primis Nikolai groaned, "but I knew this would happen. Let us go find little crawler then." Nikolai walked out of the armory with the other following towards the bunker entrance, with no sign of any threat, most of them had their weapons slung and talked amongst each other.

"Nikolai, you reckon you could be a little less cryptic as Richtofen was." Primis Dempsey asked.

"Is that a dig at me Dempsey? After all we've been through?" Primis Richtofen said.

"Look all I'm saying is just telling us the bare minimum ain't gonna help."

"Dempsey, you must have trust in the Thinner Russians plan!" Ultimis Takeo said, "He may lead us to a path away from destruction."

"Oh, you're so very, very boring, Takeo." Ultimis Richtofen groaned, "Nikolai is the only one I like, Dempsey's stupidness is what makes me hate him so much."

"Whatever, Dicktofen." The marine blurted out, "Least I'm the only one who'd have a chance if we ever met Jugger-Girl, Ura!"

"Come to think of it." Primis Dempsey pondered, "I haven't seen that machine for a while now, or any machine for that matter."

"Yeah, it's probably a good time now to be gettin some perks."

"Nikolai remember seeing big machine in diner place." The Soviet casually said.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Dempsey yelled at the Russian.

"It was not vodka machine."

"And Richtofen says I'm the idiot…."

The eight walked over to the green house to go through the entrance to the bunker there, to hear some shuffling coming from a closet. Primis Dempsey unslung his Galil and knocked on the door.

"Who, who is out there!?" a voice called out from the closet, "Beware stanger, for I have armed myself with a sharpened mop, a-and the bucket as a helmet!"

"Oooh, I'm _so _scared." Ultimis Dempsey joked to the mystery man, "the hell are you doing here buddy?"

"I-I came here to collect evidence of the A.D.A.M research and the Project Toy Soldier."

"A.D.A.M?"Ultimis Takeo repeated, "Who is this A.D.A.M?"

"Think that was a name Rushmore told us to find."

"A.D.A.M is not a person. Well, they technically look like people-But they are the mannequins on this facility. They can not be trusted."

"One of those things helped Tak and I find the code for Rushmore." Primis Dempsey said.

"Did...did you say you saw one moving!" the man yelped, "Oh, this is not good, not good at all! I-I knew it was a mistake to come here!"

"Breathe, comrade." Primis Nikolai said, "You will be fine, just stay there and watch yourself."

"Y-yes, it is at the very least to know that there is some other living beings here, here take this-" the door opened as a canister that contained a glowing blue liquid was tossed out. "Take this, the world must know what Broken Arrow had done here." Primis Takeo placed the canister in his pack as the eight walked into the diner to see the machine that Nikolai was talking about. The machine was as tall as the Juggernog machine with a bright colorful design with the icon being a large question mark with the cursive metallic writing of 'Mystery Milkshake'.

"Hmmmm, what effects shall this new soda provide us." Ultimis Takeo said as everyone grabbed a bottle and downed it together.

"It is ...sweet." Primis Takeo said as he winced.

"But it goes down like cement mix!" Primis Richtofen finished Takeo's statement.

"I think that drink took a few years from my life expectancy." Ultimis Richtofen grunted as he threw the rest of it away.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about." Ultimis Dempsey said as he and his Primis counterpart downed the bottles.

"Damn how I've missed me a good milkshake!" Primis Dempsey said.

"We must really go back to finding Crawler," Primis Nikolai said, "bleh, that was too much sugar for Nikolai."

"One mixed with vodka would be better!" Ultimis Nikolai yelled as he poured some into his milkshake.

"I may agree with you, comrade."

* * *

**1967**

"Dr. Hale, are you for certain that it is ready?" Pernell hastily asked.

"Yes, Director, we have confirmed that the APD is now at full charge from all the life forces from the A.D. ."

"Do Sawyer's men know?"

"No, not at all." Dr. Hale flashed a smirk as the door to Pernell's office opened, "All thanks to a certain man brought back from the other side."

"Who me?" Peter said, "Hey, I'm just doing my job, Hale."

"How'd you get Sawyer off our tracks?"

"Oh I have my ways, it just so happens to have a date with Sawyer's secretary."

"Oooo, she is quite a catch." Hale commented.

"You better watch out Cornelius, think Hale's got eyes on Sawyer's secretary." Peter joked as Hale lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"All right, easy you two." Pernell said in a father tone.

"So, what's so special in that pyramid that you don't want the DoD to know about?"

"It has the power we need to open new worlds." Pernell said in a low tone, "If what the Russian told us was true, there are different worlds out there, waiting for us to discover them."

"You sure what the Russian said could be believed?" Peter asked skeptically, "he sure was missing a few screws up there."

"It must be, he would mention a little girl. No doubt it is this Samantha that Dr. Schuster had told me about some years back."

"Samantha? Are you talking about Samantha Maxis?" Pernell and Hale looked at the former OSS agent.

"Do you know anything about her, Deputy Director?" Dr. Hale asked.

"Well, I've only encountered her once, back at Der Riese when I was still undercover and before being transferred to the Asylum." Peter let of a huff of air and smiled, "She would always walked her dog around the facility and have a teddy bear in her arms. Now she's controlling the fucking undead in a pyramid on the Moon."

"We found out her dog, became an undead abomination that people have called the 'Hellhound'

And she somehow made her way over to the Rising Sun Facility." Pernell mention, seeing Peter tense up and scratch his prosthetic arm."

"You alright Deputy Director?" Dr. Hale asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine ...just, bring back some memories." Dr. Hale did not ask any further as the three shared a moment of silence.

"Well, I better get going." Peter said as he rose from his seat, "Need to look my best for that date."  
"Best of luck to you Deputy Director." Hale said, "oh and don't have too much fun for the first one."

"Whatever you say, mom." Peter joked as he left the room, leaving only Hale and Pernell. Dr. Hale turned and her expression became serious.

"So how soon do you want to start with this, Director?"

"We'll start tonight, make sure that we are alone in the APD building."

"Yes, Director."

* * *

**2025**

"_Oh where, oh where has this Crawler gone! Oh where, oh where can he be!~" _Ultimis Richtofen sung as the eight walked into the Generators building.

"It is not wise to give our position away, Richtofen!" Primis Takeo hissed, "we shall not succeed if the Crawler hears us."

"Ugh, how is it that you sound much more boring than the Takeo I know."

"Shh!" Primis Dempsey shushed, "you guys hear that?" everyone held their breath as they heard the sound of shuffling and snarling coming from Storage, "Think we got ourselves a Crawler boys."

"Let's get moving then!" Ultimis Dempsey yelled as they all ran into storage to see a glowing red Crawler, eating some of the food in the storage unit.

"_Ah, I see you found the Crawler." _Rushmore spoke over head, "_Good. Now escort it to the Transfusion facility. Careful with him-The poor little guy is already at death's door. Better dead than Red!"_

"Nikolai takes slight offense to computer head."

"We can talk about that later, now where the hell is Transfusions?"

"_Take a right at that hallway in front of you and exit through the Solitary and take another right into the building. You better hurry, I'm detecting movement coming your way."_

"Wunderbar, I was waiting to try out this new weapon!" Ultimis Richtofen said as he cocked his AUG.

"Just don't shoot the Crawler in you blood thrust, Doc!"

"Come little Crawler, Takeo shall show you the honorable path." Ultimis Takeo said as the red Crawler walked towards the samurai.

"We have contact!" Primis Nikolai yelled as undead charged at the eight.

"Ugh, once in my life, I would like to not have to worry about the undead trying to eat me." Primis Richtofen groaned as he sprayed some zombies down with his PDW, "*sigh* Who am I kidding this is too fun."

The eight men reached over to the APD with the Crawler where they saw a glowing skull floating in the air. Primis Takeo grabbed his Katana and slashed his way to grab the drop.

"**INSTA-KILL!"**

A new disembodied voice yelled in a much deeper tone than what everyone was used too, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Taste this knuckle sandwich you undead flesh addicts!" Dempsey yelled as he punched zombies with his Galvaknuckles.

"I swear, out of all the time they could have come get us, they chose now!"

"They not make it easy on us, now keep shooting at them!" Primis Nikolai's last shot hit a zombie in chest, who began to attract all the other zombies around it, before blowing them up in a similar fashion to the Monkey Bomb.

"That appears to have cleared out most of them." Primis Takeo said as he sprayed one of his upgraded SMGs at the stray zombies.

"Musta been that perk we drank that caused that explosion, leave it to Uncle Sam to go out with a bang, Ura!" the eight managed to transport the Crawler to the building where it Crawled up the stairs.

"_Well done, intruders, You respected Core Value One. Now I can turn its brain into a milkshake and sequence its genes!"_

"Oh that sounds delicious! Where is the live presentation?" Ultimis Richtofen eyes glowed with excitement while his Primis counterpart rolled his eyes.

"_I see that you have also retrieved the missing canister of Element 115. Place it on the rack behind you." _Primis Takeo did what the A.I asked and placed the canister with the other 115, "_Excellent! Now the first half of Broken Arrow Core Value Two is complete: Preserving the integrity of our mission."_

"We have done the first half? Oh, this will be fun." Primis Richtofen sarcastically said.

"_I'm sure you eight remeber the Raygun and Raygun mk.2 prototypes that were inside the armory. I need you to construct them for me as we mustn't let these go out of facility. As compensation, I shall allow you to use them while on Camp Edward grounds! It is our right to bear arms!"_

"Well, that is something good to come from all this." Primis Richtofen groaned as the eight walked back towards the armory.

"Since we got time to kill," Primis Dempsey said cleaning one of his upgraded pistols, "you guys heard the change in voice from whatever it is that screams out what we get?"

"There appears to be a new entity at play here." Primis Takeo mused, "Most likely one that is controlling the Demons we fight."

"Great, as if that little girl and sauerkraut over here weren't bad enough, we got someone else controlling them." Ultimis Dempsey muttered as the eight entered the armory and saw the case holding the Rayguns open.

"Sweet, dibs on the Mark 2, baby!" Ultimis Dempsey yelled as he and the other Ultimis member grabbed the Raygun Mk. 2's

"I prefered the original anyway." Primis Richtofen sighed as he and the other Primis members grabbed the original Rayguns.

"_Good, you divided up who get which Raygun. Now you need to find a way to charge them up, seems like the batteries on those died over a decade ago."_

"And how do we charge Raygun batteries?" Primis Nikolai asked.

"_Anyway will work, but there should be a power box located somewhere in the facility, that will provide you enough power to jumpstart them!"_

"Can Rushmore be any more vague?" Primis Dempsey rolled his eyes.

"I think he is crazy, but he is the only way to get Elemental Shard."

"Hey Nik. Mind telling us what this damn shard does?" Ultimis Dempsey impatiently asked.

"I will explain later, but now we have batteries to charge.

"Maybe powerlines can help." Ultimis Nikolai said pointing up.

"Seem a bit too high up, Nik." Primis Dempsey said before an idea came, "but where there's power lines-"

"There is power box!" Primis Nikolai finished the American's sentence as the eight saw the lines connect to a large green object. Everyone walked over to the box and opened to see a slot to place in the batteries.

"Looks like we must do it one at a time." Primis Takeo said, "That would take far too long for the unknown time we have away from the demons."

"There has to be someway to link up all of them and charge them at the same time." Primis Richtofen said as he inspected the box.

"What are the odds that we could something like Jumper Cables to link them up, Doc?"

"Ah Dempsey, that is such a stupid idea!" Ultimis Richtofen laughed, "There's no possible way something like that could work! Could it?"

"It is best shot we have, and many cars around that have cables." The eight split off towards one of the cars and after a short while, each member came back with a pair of cables.

"Alright, now all we must do is connect them to one another and power box and we have Rayguns!" As Primis Richtofen began to assemble it, a thick fog covered the grounds; which could only mean one thing.

"**FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"**

"Oh this was a bad time to have all this beef jerky in my pockets." Ultimis Richtofen gulps.

"So you were the one who stole it!" Primsi Dempsey barked, narrowly dodging one of the electric hellhound's attacks, "We'll argue later!"

"Cover me, while I get this working." Richtofen yelled as he frantically set the cables up, "Scheisse, wrong way!"

"Hurry up German!" Ultimis Nikolai yelled over the gun fire, "Nikolai does not want to be helldog food because of cables." Richtofen wiped the brow of sweat that formed as he finished rearranging the cable. Richtofen took the two ends that were to go into the box and held his breath. The young german looked down at the batteries to see them start to shine.

"It's working!" Richtofen yelled to his allies as upholstered his Belle of the Ball and blasted into the [ack of undead hounds.

"Bout fucking time!" Dempsey yelled as he stabbed a dog with the stiletto knife on his Z-Disparity. Ultimis Nikolai looked down at the batteries to see their shine begin to fade away.

"German, are batteries suppose to be not so bright now?"

"What?" Primis Richtofen looked down confused before he looked back at the box in shock, "Nein! The box is out of power!"

"Kuso!" Primis Takeo said as he held a dog back from him, "how do we charge it now?"

"Guys, I got a plan." Primis Dmpesy said before whistling at all the undead dogs. "HEY YOU UNDEAD FLEABAGS WANT US? WELL COME GET US!"

"Demspey what are you doing?" Ultimis Takeo sharply whispered to the American as a pack of hellhounds began to make their electric formation.

"On my mark, we jump out of the way." Dempey whispered as the dogs snarled at the eight, charging their attack even more than the previous attempt. The dogs and the crew had a standoff for a good minute before the head dog charged forward with the res behind.

"Now!" Dempsey yelled as all eight jumped out the way and the dogs collided with the box, killing them and charging the batteries till they all shined and stayed shining.

"Ura! Smart thinking other me!" Ultimis Dmpsey patted his other self in the back.

"Alright I'll admit, that was something of a smart move." Ultimis Richtofen muttered.

"_Ah, I see you have all eight batteries powered up, come to operations and covert those Rayguns and you'll have completed Broken Arrow Core Value Two. Made in America!" _the men obeyed the computers order and went to Operations and upstairs was the Raygun conversion bench where the process was quick and all eight had their Raygun and Raygun Mk. 2 Prototypes.

"_I should give you a small break down on each version you all have: Up first we have the Raygun mk.2 V, this prototype shoots a condensed beam of electricity and does not require to reload; perfect for crowd control."_

"Oh, the Doctor will love this." the insane German flashed a devilish grin as he inspected his Raygun.

"_Next is the Raygun mk.2 X, this weapon has been adjusted with a rapid fire attachment; perfect spraying at multiple hostiles."_

"Ura, I live for the spray and pray!" Ultimis Dempsey cheered.

"_The Raygun mk. 2 Y is an area of denial as it shoots explosive rounds, with the sacrifice to fire rate and ammo in the weapon it self."_

"Takeo is honored by such fire power, Rushmore-san." Ultimis Takeo bowed.

"_Finally for the last of the Mk. 2 verients, we have the Raygun Mk. 2 Z, this one fire a set of 5 small plasma shots in shotgun range; the weapon everyone should reach for in close quarters combat!"_

"Nikolai does love his shotgun. Almost as much as Vodka!"

"_Now for the Rayguns: The Raygun Alpha shoots a orbs of anti gravity sending any hostile up in the air and can phase through objects and cause a small explosion after floating for a short period of time."_

"Ah, wunderbar meddling with gravity is one of my favorite things!" Primis Richtofen joked.

"_Next up, we have the Raygun Beta, this gun carries an infinite amount of ammunition for such a small weapon. While the fire rate is slow, the more one holds the trigger, the faster it will shoot."_

"Oh, now this is a Raygun that screams 'Tank' Dempsey!"

"_The Raygun Omega is a special one, crafted to be a set of dual wielding semi auto pistols, they can be converted into a sniper rifle by attaching the left handed raygun to the front and flipping the sniper scope on the right handed Raygun, blast enemies away from a safe distance."_

"Swift hands and steady sights shall guide each shot I shall take with this weapon." Primis Takeo said as he converted the pistols to the sniper mode.

"_Last but certainly not least, we have the Raygun Gamma. This acts a pocket version of the Raygun mk. 2 Z, but the Raygun gamma can shoot all its ammo to form a plasma substance that will melt anything that comes into contact with it."_

"Nikolai will turn Hellpigs into Hellpig soup." Primis Nikolai grinned as he holstered his weapon.

"_Well, that is all she wrote." _Rushmore huffed, "_Now remember, these weapons are to stay on Camp Edward. And with that, Core Value Two is complete." _The eight let out a sigh of relief.

"So do we get Elemental Shard now?" Primis Nikolai asked.

"_Nope, the Shard is still under lockdown, we are not done with the Broken Core Values yet." _Rushmore said bluntly.

"I'll guess the next core value is: GIVE US THE FUCKING ELEMENTAL SHARD!" Ultimis Richtofen screamed.

"_Oh look at the time!" _Rushmore said as everyone looked in confusion, "_Looks like I must go offline for the day, sorry, but this was my programming that Broken Arrow had made for me and I am forced to obey. It seems that they did not fully trust me, imagine that."_

"Gee, I wonder." Ultimis Dempsey said sarcastically.

"_To make sure you're safe, I will fortify the defenses here in Operations so you can spend the night here."_

"Well, that is something." Primis Nikolai sighed, "let us set up for night." The others nodded their heads and went downstairs to set up.

* * *

**1967**

Dr. Hale and Pernell snuck into the APD building, making sure that no one was around. Dr. Hale was setting up the machine for the APD and the audio recorder while Pernell stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the door into the pyramid. Pernell stared at it for what felt like an eternity before Dr. Hale snapped him back to reality.

"We're all set, Director." Pernell nodded his head as he took slow steps up to the door and shaw the blue glow he faced two years ago.

"_Go, Pernell." _the voice demanded, "_The Pyramid is complete, you can not find a way out now."_ Pernell took a step in and felt a surge flow through his body; the next thing he knew, the door shut behind him and he was alone inside the APD. Dr. Hale took a deep breath as she played the recorder.

"This is Doctor Hale, conducting Pernell test number one. The date is August 3rd, 1967. The Director has secured himself inside the APD, and we are ready to begin the transfer. When I flip the switch, an electrical current will be pulled from the Elemental Shard and will flood the APD. Are you ready Director?"

"Yes, Dr. Hale." Pernell said.

"Cornelius," hale ask in a concerned tone, "Are you sure about this?"

Pernell took a deep breath as he heard the voice in his head once again.

"More than anything"/ "_More than anything."_

Dr. Hale mentally cursed as she began to slip the switch, "Commencing test"

The Elemental Shard next to the APD began to glow as the power was transferred into the APD, Pernell felt a surge of electricity shock in all the way down to the bone, he began to scream in pain.

"_YES, PERNELL! YOU HAVE BEGUN YOUR ASCENSION!"_

"Director? Director!" Dr. Hale screamed as she rushed to hit the switch, "Ending test!"

"_NO!" _the voice screamed as the Elemental Shard's power stopped flowing inside. Dr. Hale rushed over to the APD and opened the door to get Pernell out. Pernell walked out from the APD and had a big smile on his face; he began to laugh.

"Director? What… Are you alright?"

"Alright?" Pernell repeated Dr. Hale's question, "Better than alright my dear." Pernell swopped Dr. Hale from the ground and spun her around before embracing her; Dr. hale gave a nervous smile.

"Let's run it again."

**A/N: What, I'm actually not taking more than a month to post another chapter!? What can I say, I've been a bit motivated...well that, and I'm taking as much of an advantage that I can that my power hasn't been cut because of a damn fire(Thanks PG&E you dicks!) So what about Modern Warfare, huh, not gonna lie, it's looking really good. I'm still holding out because I know that Activison is going to find a way to fuck it all up. Speaking of MW, I got the strangest request to make a fucking NC-17 between the main female character, Farah and a bloody 15 year old. Not gonna name names, but I'm sorry to that person but that's fucking disgusting to me and from the sound of the person, he had asked others and they've declined as well. I bring this up, because I may look into doing requests, idk. But don't come at me with that shit tho. Anyway enough ramblings, until next chapter; This is Ghost, Going Dark(Hopefully not for real XD)**


	6. Another Day, Another Core Value

**Date:2025**

"Give that jerky to me you god damn Nazi!"

"Nein! I stole it fair and square!"

"Can I get some help to beat the shit outta Richtofen?"

"You got it other me, been wanting to do this since Shi No Numa!"

"Stay back! At least give me a 5 second head start!"

"Those five seconds ended when you betrayed us on the Moon!" The insane German ran as fast as he could from the two Americans, leaving the other five members speechless from the ordeal. A loud thud came from upstairs before the Dempsey's came back with beef jerky in hand and Richtofen dusted his hat while grumbling.

"How can place be night but still hot!?" Ultimis Nikolai gasped, the soviet and many of the other members with thick jackets had taken them off but the Nevada heat was still too much for the right to bear. "Please tell Nikolai, we have dinner, I don't need to relive live in soviet bloc; was only one potato for floor."

"You're in luck other Nik, because Other Tak and I found a whole shelf of canned beans." Primis Dempsey said as he showed a bag filled with tin cans that read 'Beans'.

"They can't possibly be edible, Dempsey." Primis Richtofen said as he inspected the can, "they should have expired by now."

"You would be surprised, Richtofen." Ultimis Takeo said, taking the lid off a can of beans and handing it over to the German. The young scientist looked at the contents, appearing rather fresh, before shrugging his shoulders and eating a spoonful. Dempsey and Takeo could not hide their smirks as they saw the German's surprised expression.

"Mein Gott, this is the best thing I have had in a long time!" with the positive reaction, everyone else grabbed themselves a can and began to dig in.

"So, Other Nik." Ultimis Dempsey started in between eating his can of beans, "what does this Shard that we're looking for even do?"  
"The Elemental Shard is powerful piece of Element 115 that is needed for creation of a device." Primis Nikolai said as blunt as possible

"What makes this rock of Element 115 any different from the ones we have seen before?" Primis Takeo asked, "And how shall this aid us, when all the horrors we have witnessed began with this element."

"Shard was made by combining 115 with the souls of four people, these four became bound to the Aether."

"The more I think of it, I could have sworn I came to contact with this Shard before." Ultimis Richtofen pondered.

"And what are the odds of the shard needing four souls, when we seem to be fighting the never ending hoard of the undead." Primis Dempsey asked.

"Do you know how long you all have been in cycle, Dempsey?" Primis Nikolai quickly changed the subject.

"Didn't you mention this back at the Prison, Nikolai?" Takeo said, "We have escaped that cursed place."

"The cycle continues further than prison, Takeo. For so long, you all have gone back to Great War to go on a journey to Agartha to meet Dr. Monty only to be sent back and relive events." Primis Richtofen stared down at his meal while Dempsey and Takeo were left in shock. Nikolai turned over to the Ultimis versions, "you four have been through cycle as well."

"You speak of being sent back to this Great War, what makes the one we are going to any different from the previous one?" Ultimis Takeo asked.

"And who is this Dr. Minty?" Ultimis Nikolai asked as well.

"It is different because we have aid from you four, never before in cycle did we unite as team. As for Dr. Monty, he is a force that has been using us for his perfect world, only to cast us aside after everything."

"Well why don't we find the bastard and pop in right in between the eyes; mission accomplished." Ultimis Dempsey said.

"If only it were that simple." Nikolai sighed.

"Hang on a sec, Nik. You said that all of us have been in this hellish merry go round, what about you?"

"This is different for me, I still have my soul. This is my first time."

"Ach, so what if you have a soul, Nikolai?" Primis Richofen scoffed, "Look at me. I have not had my soul for a long time and I am perfectly normal."

"Richtofen, with a soul? I find that very hard to believe." Ultimis Takeo said as he poured himself some tea.

"It's true." Ultimis Richtofen added, "I did have a soul once...a very good one. *squeaky voice* I was a good little boy!"

"Ah, your soul, that reminds me." Primis Dempsey started, "you said you got it back at Der Riese, but you lied; you bagged your soul way before that."

"That brings something else that I beg to ask, other Richtofen." Primis Takeo faced the insane German, "This was a different time, a different universe, but we saw your death. Do you remember this?"

"Remember it? Of course I don't remember it! When you get shot in the face, memory loss is one of the very first side effects."

"Damn, you really did shoot yourself in the face!" Ultimis Dempsey said to the Primis German, "I like you just a little more, don't get used to it."

"You know what I speak of." Primis Takeo continued, "You have touched the Aether within the pyramid device, you have seen the infinite."

"I wouldn't say 'seen', so much as 'poked my head around the door' or 'fiddled around with the _interesting _bits'."

"Why don't you explain what happened when we were held captive, Richtofen." Ultimis Takeo asked.

"Da, Nikolai is still sore after all pokey-pokey that doctors did." Ultimis Nikolai groned.

"That was not what I referred too, Nikky. What I was saying was how Richtofen was after the child was taken out from his body on the Moon, to coming back to Earth and returning to his former self."

"Yeah, that's right." Ultimis Dempsey looked at the Primis crew who had a look of confusion; except Primis Nikolai, who slowly nodding his head. "Catch you guys up. After that whole shit on the Moon; Nik, Tak, Samantha who was in sourkrauts body and I fought more meatsacks for who knows how long."

"Then one day, little German girl was taken out from Richtofen." Ultimis Nikolai added.

"So Richtofen's body stood there like a sack of potatoes while we were on the telepad over the pyramid."

"Then we had arrived to the secret American base, but not the one we had been to before." Ultimis Takeo said

"Yeah, cause this one was full of soldiers and scientists.-Anyway, after being used as test subjects, I overheard a guy say he saw a meatsack come out portal, touch the Doc and disappeared."

"And that is how the Doctor is here!" Ultimis Richtofen cheered.

"Hooray for us." Ultimis Nikolai sarcastically said as he drank more vodka.

"Well, I can assure you all that I have no plans for betraying you; I have no intention of blowing anything...up."

"Bests thing I've heard all day." Dempsey rose his canteen.

* * *

**1967**

"This is Doctor Hale, conducting Elemental Shard test number five. The date is November 19, 1967. Commencing test...now." Dr. Hale pressed the switch as the shard sent energy into the APD; inside, Pernell tensed up as the electric levels rose inside, the pain was still present, but was not as bad as his first time.

"_Good, Cornelius." _the voices echoed within the pyramid to the Director, "_In time you will finally achieve what you desire."_

"Terminating test." Dr. Hale said as she shut the machine off, the young doctor walked over to the door and grabbed Pernell.

"Why don't you keep me in there longer, Hale." Pernell groaned as Dr. Hale helped him get out.

"The energy levels are too high inside the APD, Pernell. They'd fry you from the inside.-Look I know this is important to you, but we need to ease your body into the energy inside."

"How long do you suppose it'll take at this rate?"

"Best estimate I can say is, until early next year." Pernell let out a sigh, "Before you say anything Cornelius: no, we can't speed this up so it can be done by the end of this year."

"You know me too well, Hale" Pernell smiled as they shared a quick kiss.

"Get a room you two!" a voice came from the APD entrance.

"Peter, how many times will you catch us like this?" Dr. Hale rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"Well you two sure can't stop yourselves from doing it in the workplace. Or in the Deputy Director's office."

"Peter!" Pernell playful punched his friend.

"Hey, I'm just sorry for your secretary, Cornelius." Peter's shit eating grin could not be wiped away from his face seeing his friend's face fluster.

"Alright, other than joking on catching us in the act, what do you want?"

"Well, I came down here to see if you two wanted to join me and some of the other boys head to town and see some actual civilization instead of this artificial crap."

"I don't know. I have some reports that I need to finish and-"

"Cornielius," Peter cut the Director off, "you pulled that crap about 20 years ago, and it didn't work. You've been cooped up in this place for who knows how long, you're coming and that's final."

"*sigh* Fine."

"Atta boy!" Peter patted his friend on the shoulder, "We leave in 30 minutes."

"You sure you want to go?" Dr. Hale asked once Peter left the room, "we just finished this experiment and I'm not sure what all the side effects can be."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Hale. Maybe McCain is right, I do need to get out from this place for at least the night." This did not persuade Hale, who still had a stern but concern expression.

"Think about it Hale," Pernell started, he wrapped his arms around her, "we can finally go out and do whatever we want that isn't here at the facility."

"Well…. I suppose so, but if anything happens, we come back here immediately."

"Deal, and you don't need to worry about a thing." Pernell and Dr. Hale walked out the APD, the voices from inside echoed the Director's name.

* * *

**2025**

The early morning sun rose up from the Nevada mountainside, shining over the abandoned facility. Both Primis and Ultimis members were laying on the floor catching up on must needed rest. The large computer that housed Rushmore booted back up and disabled the defenses before a loud trumpet blasted in the megaphones that surrounded the camp, playing "Reveille". Many of the men were spooked awake, while both Dempsey's rose to their feet and saluted from instinct.

"_Wake up, intruders!" _Rushmore yelled in a drill instructor tone, "_You maggots think the Shard is going to be handed over by sleeping?"_

"Nikolai is too drunk for this." Ultimis Nikolai groaned as everyone rose up to their feet. The morning song ended and the computer screen showed Rushmore's face once again.

"_Now that you eight are awake, it's time to begin Broken Arrow Core Value Three: Prevail over the impossible to open new worlds."_

"And how the hell are we supposed to that?" Ultimis Dempsey impatiently asked.

"_To do that- my impatient Marine- you need to expand my knowledge, I require the installation of additional components. There is an extra server located somewhere in Camp Edward. Locate and install it. Manifest Destiny!" _

"Christ, this guy take patriotism on a whole new level." Primis Dempsey muttered.

"With the amount of computers that are around here, it would take all day to go through them one by one." Primis Richtofen said.

"You are right Richtofen, best we split up to find servers." Primis Nikolai suggested. Everyone split off in their separate ways in search for the server. On the top layer of Camp Edward, Primis Nikolai and Primis Richtofen searched on the cul de sac area while Ultimis Nikolai and Ultimis Takeo searched around the APD and Transfusion. On the bunker level, Primis Takeo with Ultimis Dempsey and Primis Dempsey with Ultimis Richtofen.

"Hey! Anyone see a server laying around!?" Ultimis Dempsey yelled as he and Takeo searched around the Lounge.

"It is not wise to yell, Dempsey." Takeo groaned, "We should not give our position away."

"Ah, you are way too serious, Tak. Shouldn't you be singing the praises of the Emperor or something." Takeo stopped dead in his tracks as he deeply sighed.

"I no longer speak of the Emperor… I was betrayed, deeply betrayed."

"Damn, ain't that a kick in the monkey's." Dempsey said, "well no offense Tak, but fuck him."

"While I am on a new path that I decide what to do, I am not sure that my other self shall deviate from his path."

"Yeah you'd be better off trying to get this shard we're looking for than getting your twin to stop talking about the emperor or honor."

"Looks like we won't find whatever this server is here." Ultimis Dempsey sighed, "You think that we can finally use the Pack a Punch? Remember seeing it when we got down here."

"I would very much appreciate if this Rushmore gave us access to it, so we can reveal the full power of the rayguns."

"Ura to that Tak ol buddy."

* * *

"Hey Takeo ...Remember how much fun we had on Moon?" Ultimis Nikolai slurred as he drank more of his vodka.

"No Nikky, we did not!" Ultimis Takeo yelled, "Richtofen unleashed evil forces and destroyed planet!"

"Ah why must you be pooper of party, Takeo? We had plenty of fun with that ducky sounding bouncy room." Takeo rolled his eyes, while he hated to admit it to the drunk russian, it was fun on the Moon; minus the world being blown up and Richtofen's betrayal.

"Have we found Halomental Shart yet?" Nikolai asked impatiently, "I remember opening bottle to celebrate."

"How can you possibly forget what our mission is!?"

"I think I started drinking to forget." Nikolai said, stopping Takeo in his tracks started at the Russian, mouth slightly agape, "But I do not remember why…"

"I will not lie when I say this is strange coming from you, Nikky." Takeo said as he placed his hand on the Russians shoulder, "far from the normal drunk fool I know."

"I think I am depressed Takeo, jokes do not come as easy as before, Nikolai is not enjoying america as much as he thought."

"There there Nikky." Takeo patted Nikolai's back as the Russian slumped down on a nearby chair, "Surely you have a joke regarding one of your many wives."

"I do not… she is blurry in Nikolai's mind." Nikolai looked at his bottle of vodka and to the samurai's surprise, the Russian put the bottle away rather than drink.

"How is Nikolai to compare with comrade brother! That Nikolai is much more determined and sober compared to me."

"Come now Nikky, you should not compare yourselves to others to feel worthy." A moment of silence was shared between the Ultimis members until Nikolai opened his mouth.

"Hey Takeo," the Russian looked up to the samurai, a small grin on his face, "Do you remember how much fun we had on Moon!"

"*Sigh* Yes Nikky." Takeo groaned and rolled his eyes, however a smile was on his face, "We did have fun."

* * *

"So if I am to believe what others say, you must be the Bad Richtofen?" Primis Dempsey asked the German while they walked into the Generators. While unsuccessful to find the server, the two have secured pieces for a telepad that Ultimis Richtofen continued to ramble about how the "American Schweinhunds" stole his design.

"Bad? You say that like an insult!" Richtofen shrugged as tugged his uniform down, "Anyway, being bad is just something that I'm *really* good at!"

"You know, as much shit I gave my Richtofen, I think I'd rather be stuck with him rather than you." Dempsey groaned.

"And how did my over emotional other self do? Oh ja, he ruined everything! *Sigh* Honestly, I don't know why you don't do us a favor and cut him loose."

"Listen here you fucking Nazi!" Damepsey hissed as he grabbed the scientist by the collar, "Me and my boys have been through hell and back, we've stood side by side even in shit times. We give each other crap but you say something like that again, I'll shoot you more than my Richtofen did!"

"Whatever you say Dempsey, I really could care less." Ultimis Richtofen shrugged off the American's hands from his uniform, "I don't think killing would help, especially considering that Nikolai needs me for his plan."

'What even is Nikolai's plan anyway.' Dempsey rolled his eyes as the two left the Generators and into Storage.

* * *

**1967**

Pernell, McCain and Hale were in the local town of Indian Springs a few miles from Camp Edward and Groom Lake; soldiers stationed at the Air base just north of the town came to this town and spent the weekend.

"Never thought I'd see Director Cornelius Pernell finally out of his damn cave called Camp Edward and back in society." Peter said in between sips of his beer, Pernell rolled his eyes at his friend's snarky remark as he drank his whiskey.

"Oh come on Peter, Cornelius doesn't stay at base that much." Hale defended her lover.

"Oh please Hale, you shoulda seen Pernell back then, you couldn't keep this man at base! Pernell, Dempsey, Smokey, John, Phoebe and I would always head out on the weekend and would wake up in the middle of the night to run back to base before the CO gave us hell." Hale and Peter laughed while Pernell chuckled.

"Remember back in '41, when we had to get back to base and we all thought that we all made it; next thing we knew, Dempsey and Phoebe were not with us."

"Yeah because Smokey was supposed get them but he forgot. We hauled all the way back to town to find out both of them were in a motel and getting intimate with each other."

"Peter didn't get that memo so when we were told the room number, he slammed the door wide open and caught them in the act." Pernell and Peter bursted into laughter while Hale smiled and shook her head.

"Leave it to McCain to always catch people in the act." Peter shrugged his shoulders with a devilish grin. The night flew by as the trio drank a few soldiers from the air base came over to them as they glanced at the patches of the three.

"You three are from Broken Arrow, huh." one soldier said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Pernell bluntly said.

"Heard you guys do some crazy shit there." another soldier added, "is it true you guys got some pyramid there?"

"You shouldn't believe thing you here guys." Peter said.

"I don't know, you sound like you're trying to cover something up."

"Look, what we do is classified, so I suggest you stop asking questions." Hale hissed.

"And what is a pretty girl like you doing with these guys?" the soldier tried to put his hand on Hale but was stopped by Pernell.

"I suggest that you don't lay a finger on her, or you'll have to deal with me." The venom in Pernell's words were clear as day, and his hand was tightened that his knuckles turned white. The soldier let out a huff of air as he looked over to the other soldiers.

"Look at this guy, who does he think is? If you got a problem buddy, we can take this outside."

"_You will let this insect talk down to you, Pernell?" _a new voice whispered, his voice was deep and low with a static sound after each word that it said, "_it does not know the power you hold within you, release it."_ Pernell stared down at the soldier, while inside so many questions came to him over the new voice, what does it mean by the new power inside, he would need to look further into it later, now he had other problems. The entire bar was silent, everyone stared at Pernell and the soldier who were inches from each other, the tension was high. Figuring that enough time has passed, Peter decided to step in.

"Alright, let's just calm down now. Let's not do anything we'll regret later." The soldier's buddies agreed with McCain as they motioned him away from Pernell, the soldier decided to concede and backed down.

"You're lucky that they were with me!" the soldier yelled to Pernell, who was unphased by the taunt.

"_I am disappointed by you, Pernell...you have much left before you could reach Agartha."_ Pernell tightened the grip on his glass as he took a sip; Hale noticed and placed his hand on his arm.

"Everything alright Cornelius?" her gentle tone, brought the Director back to reality as he gave a small smile to her.

"Yes dear, just didn't like him reaching for you."

"You know I can take care of myself, Cornelius." Hale gave a reassuring smile as she gave a kiss on the cheek to Pernell.

"Hey, I helped to keep that from escalating, where's my kiss?" McCain said in his fake serious tone, Pernell rolled his eyes as he motioned to the bartender for a beer and handing it to Peter. "I'll accept this as a proper substitute." The trio laughed and continued their night out, the voice in Pernell's head fading away.

For now.

* * *

**2025 **

"So, that is your plan Nikolai?" Primis Richtofen asked as the two men searched in the Green House, "You really believe that Sammy and the others can get the Agarthan Device?"

"It is what the book told me, these four were put in freezer for reason." Nikolai said with some humor in his tone as he looked at the German. Richtofen rolled his eyes from the thought of the blood vials.

"Well, what happens if they refuse to cooperate, after all, you need to take the unpredictability of Free Will to consideration."

"I am aware of complications, but if they had choice of freezer or a better universe, I believe they will make right choice."

"Well, I don't suppose you expect me to communicate with them. Sammy may be able to hear my voice, but without the access to the House, I cannot talk with him."

"I have already explained plan to other Richtofen, he will be vital component to plan." as they entered the kitchen of the home, a small green radio on the counter was playing a static message.

"_Rich-... d_ y_u _ea_ _e?"_

"Maxis!?" the German muttered as he walked over to the radio.

"We must find right frequency." Nikolai said as he turned the dial until Maxis' voice came out.

"_Richtofen, I say again, do you read me?"_

"Maxis, I read you!" Richtofen said to the radio.

"_Ah at last, Edward!" _Maxis cheered, "_Where are you? I cannot get your location and b my calculations, you should have brought the souls here by now."_

"There's, uh, been a slight change in plan…" Richtofen sheepishly said.

"_What!? What do you mean, Edward, are you deviating from Dr. Monty's plan."_

"Dr. Monty cannot be trusted, comrade." Nikolai said as he faced the radio, "He is not who he claims to be."

"_And who might you be?" _Maxis cautiously asked, "_And what do you have to back your claims?"_

"This is Nikolai Belinski, I am now in charge of group. My claims on Monty are based on what Kronorium told me."

"_The Kronorium? The book has been said to provide the past present and future of whoever reads it across all of time and space."_

"The book's pages changed when I read it while collecting the blood vials. We must not give Dr. Monty the souls. Trust me Maxis- if not for us, than for the children, and Samantha." the radio went silent for a while, with Maxis then letting out a deep sigh.

"_Very well, Edward, I will try to make sure Dr. Monty will not try to intervene; he is getting very anxious. As for the claims that you and Mr. Belinski, I will investigate on Monty's intentions."_

"Stay safe, old friend." Richtofen sighed, he grabbed the small radio and attached it onto his belt. The Russian and German walked out the door and over to the net building holding the power switch. In the corner was a glass box with a small device inside.

"_I see you two found the server," _Rushmore congratulated, "_Bring it back to me carefully, that server is delicate." _

"I bet the others are having themselves an uber fun time while we have to lug this thing around." Richtofen groaned.

"Ura, two for the price of one!" Ultimis Dempsey cheered as he upgraded his Raygun mk. 2 X to the Porter's Mk. 2 X Raygun. The full auto raygun became an akimbo rayguns, the purple from the interior of the weapon glowed with electricity swelling inside. Primis Takeo inspected his own raygun's in their pistol mode, the weapon's dark green tint brough memories to the samurai of the island and all it's twisted horrors; from the giant spiders to what became of that universe's Takeo. Converting the weapon into the sniper mode, the green changed to a cyan blue, much like the liquid inside of the Masamune, the upgrades given by the Pack a Punch gave the sniper version a grip, a flip sight and zoom and finally a charge up of the bullets.

"Damn, that is some sniper, huh Tak?" Dempsey looked at the raygun, "course I prefer some fire power rather than accuracy."

"Of course you are." Takeo chuckled and slung his rifle on his back, his expression changed to a frown as he heard footsteps approaching. Dempsey aimed his akimbo rayguns while Takeo aimed his akimbo Smgs both men looked and nodded at each other as they jumped around the corner; on the opposite side were Primis Dempsey and Ultimis Rictofen who had their weapons aimed at the other two.

"Jesus, Tak and I almost shot you." the blonde marine said as he lowered his wonder weapon, "I don't care about sauerkraut, but I'd worry we'd lose a badass to friendly fire."

"I hate you Dempsey…" Richtofen rolled his eyes to the American.

"Right back at ya." both Dempsey's said in unison.

"So, you got yourself an extra toy." Primis Dempsey said as he saw the two mark 2's his Ultimis self had in his hands.

"Check these bad boys out, rapid fire sweetness!"

"I think the Pack a Punch needed to give you two bacuse it knows your stupid enough to miss all shots with only one."

"Says the one who has the laser beam version of the ray." Primis Dempsey barked.

"Have you had any fortune finding this server that Rushmore required?" Takeo asked to change the subject.

"Nope, no luck." Primis Dempsey sighed, "Not sure about that machine having us jump through all these hoops. Probably is trying to get us killed in the end."

"I just hope all this will be worth it, see what Nikolai was talking about with this 'Great War'."

"Our Nikolai has been walking to a path of enlightenment for some time now, I feel the experience he had in the prison, has shown him the path we must embark on."

"Well spoken my samurai friend." Ultimis Richtofen said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "You should focus less on your preaches, und more on hacking and slashing with your _big, long, _samurai sword!" the Americans and Japanese gave a side glance at the German.

"Hey you guys hear that?" Primis Dempsey whispered as the four stayed silent to hear the clanking sound of trays, "sounds like its coming from the diner."

"Let us investigate what is making this noise." Takeo said, the other three agreed and readied their weapons as they approached the hallway.

"Just a few more adjustments… and done!" Primis Richtofen smiled as he finished setting up the new server.

"_Oooo, I can feel that server expanding my mind! New worlds beckon ..." _Rushmore paused for a moment as he noticed the face on the Russian and German, "_uh, ahem, you've honored Core Value Three. On to the next."_

"We still have more work!?" a voice yelled in the back, "Nikolai is starting to run low on vodka!"

"These are challenges we must overcome, Nikky. Only then can you proceed to drown yourself in your dishonorable drink." Ultimis Nikolai rolled his eyes by the Samurai as the two entered Operations.

"So, thinner Russian, what is our next objective that Rushmore-san will have us do?"

"_Well I am right here you know. Anyway, Broken Arrow Core Value Four: Protect the American Dream. You must prove your patriotism beyond any doubt."_

"Does that included vodka?"

"_Vodka is the prime drink of the dreaded communists!" _Rushmore saw the blank expression on the drunk soviet and let out a sigh, "_That means no."_

"Nikolai does not want to be patriot then."

"Aside from our drunk ally, what do we need to prove it?" Primis Richtofen asked.

"_To prove it, you require the following items a true American has: you need a dog…"_

"We have, uh, hellhounds." Richtofen stuttered.

"_...a blender," _

"I have a katana, this is much more efficient and honorable than blender." Takeo mused.

"_George Washington's dentures…"_

"What is next, Constitution of America!?"" Primis Nikolai shouted.

"_Warning, power systems are shutting down." _the female voice said, Rushmore froze mid list and began to panic.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh dear!Oh-okay, new plan: you need to restart the power before my batteries die!"_

"Hmm, or we could let you go offline und get the shard ourselves." Rictofen thought out loud with the others nodding their head in agreement.

"_Please hurry! I have too much to live for! Give me liberty or give me….. Oh never mind, just hurry!" _with that, the power shut off in all of Camp Edward.

"Well, let's get the power on...again."

"Where are other four?" Primis Nikolai asked.

"I saw the other Dempsey and Rictofen enter underground." Takeo said, "Most likely they and the others are down there as well."

"_Warning, Nova Six gas leak reaching harmful levels in bunker. All personnel evacuate immediately!"_

"That's no good sound." Ultimis Nikolai said as he put his vodka bottle away.

"Holy shit." Ultimis Dempsey swore as the four saw the huge pack of at least a hundred Nova Crawlers all over the diner, eating spoiled food in the trays and overall making a mess of the part of the facility.

"Looks like we stumbled into a Crawler reunion." Primis Dempsey muttered, "You two fought these things, any idea how to approach this?"

"Well shooing them will give us away since they blow up into a gas cloud by bullets." Ultimis Dempsey said.

"Then I shall slice down these abominations." Takeo said as he unsheathed his Katana.

"Nien, as much as I'd love to stick my knife into the crawler's throat, the failed experiments have a sort of hivemind, you kill one, the others will know exactly which one and where it died."

"Well, I guess we'd have to take the long way back." Primis Dempsey sighed, just hope those freakbags don't stay there too-"

"_Warning, Nova Six gas leak reaching harmful levels in bunker. All personnel evacuate immediately!"_ the four turned around to see a thick cloud of green gas emerge and engulf the bunker from the lounge and far generator entrance, the Pack a Punch machine's glass door slammed shut.

"Crawlers on one side, deadly gas on another… some welcome back party to the States." Primis Dempsey groaned.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been awhile, college is writers block are a pain. But now I am done with my semester, I'll try to finish this story off we only have some chapters left for this story. So until next time, this is Ghost, going dark.**


	7. There is No Cornelius Pernell

**A/N: This took longer than I thought, it's also a lengthy one, so buckle in folks!**

**Date:1968**

"This is Dr. Hale, conducting test number 52 for Elemental Shard test, as previous experiments, Director Pernell is inside the APD." Hale said into the microphone as she flipped the switches and placed her hand over the lever, "Commencing test...now." The Device holding the shard began to make a whirring noise as the energy entered the pyramid, after the number of times inside with the shard's power, Pernell was not screaming in pain at all. The opposite in fact occurred, Pernell found joy feeling the electric power of the shard and pyramid strike him from head to toe; with each jolt, he could feel his connection with the Aether grow, the voices cheered him on as well.

Cornilius could see different images, he saw a small home on the green countryside, he could hear the sound of children; he saw the dark below where large beasts lay in wait as they plotted their escape from their prison. Pernell could even see what Yuri had told him years ago, the two angels: one was an old man wearing a green suit jacket, a red scarf and fingerless gloves; the other was also an old man, who wore an all black attire and stayed in the shadows, just noticeable to make out his figure. Interesting of all were the "four men" these men were split into two, embarking on their own journey; destined to fail and repeat. It was unclear to Pernell which came first, the ones led by the mad Doctor Richtofen, or the ones on a journey to save their mortal souls; what caught the Director's interest was the previous times he saw them fail and repeat their endless loop-Now, he saw them breaking this loop by sacrificing one of the Richtofen and Nikolai leading the group, he saw the two groups unite in Hanger 4 and coming to this facility. Before Pernell could see anymore, the APD shut down and the door opened.

"Hale, I really hope we can keep these test runs going longer." the Director protested as he walked out, "In there, I feel..."

"Free?" Hale smirked, "You told me before Cornilius, but I still stand by what I said, it's too dangerous to keep these runs going any longer than half an hour."

"What about if we place the shard inside of the APD along with me?"

"The shard and you inside!? Pernell, I know this means a lot to you and for what Broken Arrow could achieve, but…"

"But what, Hale?"

"But, I'm afraid to lose you." Pernell stopped as he turned over to Hale, her eyes started to water. The Director embraced the Doctor who buried her face to his chest.

"Everything will come out alright, Hale. Think of how many people we would save with this power." Hale rose to see Pernell smile forming, "We can do what Dr. Richtofen and the rest of Group 935 failed to do: destroy Samantha." Both stayed silent comforting each other, in the doorway, a figure watched both before reaching for a radio.

"Deputy Director McCain, this is Weiss."

"Yes Weiss," McCain groggily responded, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes sir, there's something you should know."

"Whatever it is, it can wait-"

"Director Pernell and Dr. Hale are performing an unauthorized experiment with the American Pyramid Device." McCain was silent, with only the sound of shuffling.

"You are certain that it is Cornilius and Hale?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave the area Weiss, tomorrow we will investigate on this, do you copy?"

"Alright sir, I'll see you tomorrow."

McCain sat up on his bed comprehending the information revealed, he let out a deep sigh.

"What in the world are you doing Cornelius…"

* * *

**2025 **

Primis Nikolai, Primis Richtofen, Ultimis Nikolai and Ultimis Takeo ran over to the backyard of Operations to the entrance to the bunker. The four made it in time to see a large cloud of green gas burst out from the lower levels.

"Kuso!" Ultimis Takeo yelled as the gas hit the four having them uncontrollably cough.

"Blyat, it's like hundred fart zombies died at once." Ultimis Nikolai groaned, the winds around the facility started up and helped to pick up the excess gas away from the four; everyone gasped for fresh air and composed themselves.

"We must go save them!" Primis Richtofen yelled as he ran towards the bunker entrance, Primis Nikolai grabbed the young German as the Soviet and Samurai were taken aback from the German's out of nowhere attitude.

"You go in, gas kill you before you come close to them!" Nikolai grunted as he held the struggling German.

"Let me go!" Richtofen persisted, "I have lost you all far too many times in many different ways; I refuse to lose them in toxic gas!" Nikolai lifted Richtofen and chucked him down towards the Ultimis members.

"We will not lose anyone, Richtofen! I have read it in Kronorium." Rictofen stared daggers at the Russian, but calmed when he saw the reassuring eyes he had and relaxed.

I hope you are saying the truth, Nikolai; I do not want to have to go down there und lug everyone's corpse. Especially Dempsey's, that dimwit's big beefy body would take forever to get out."

"They will be fine, Richtofen." Nikolai repeated, hiding the small smirk from Rictofen's last comment.

"If we are to save the others, we must do final request of Rushmore-san and restore power." Ultimis Takeo proclaimed.

"That will be easy, Takeo." the drunk Russian slurred, "All we do is go to power switch-flippy, flippy- and we done, da?"

"Let's see if it is as simple as you say, Nikky. And hope that our allies are being watched over by the spirits."

"We running out of room here, guys." Ultimis Dempsey grunted as the gas crept closer, consuming more of the beds room, the crawlers picked up on the noise; some looked over in their direction and cautiously approached.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Dempsey, looks like we'll die with you still being stupid."

"Zip it, Doc!" Primis Dempsey hissed, he looked over to Takeo who had a blank expression on his face, "Tak you got any ideas on how to get out?"

"Sadly, I fear that our window is closing far too fast to think of a plan, Dempsey."

"Oh, common Tak, you gotta have something in there, you usually keep shit on you that we've built over our journey."

"I do not believe there is anything that can aid us, Dempsey. Well, perhaps this." Dempsey turned to see a smirk on Takeo's face with a set of greenish colored objects.

"You have fucked humor, brother." Dempsey smiled as everyone grabbed the gas mask from the samurai.

"Ugh, these things smell awful." Ultimis Dempsey winced.

"The stench is a painful reminder of the horrors Division 9 created." Takeo informered, mentioning his nation's research group made him both ashamed and furious.

"Doesn't matter what they smell like, as long as these things work." the Nova gas reached the four of them; everyone held their breath as it began to settle in. Primis Dempsey was the first to take a breath, the gas mask making a loud noise while it filtered the air and to everyone's relief, he gave a thumbs up. The joy would abruptly end as the sound of snarls and growls.

"So much for the quiet approach." Ultimis Dempsey said as he pointed his duel Mark 2's, the other three grabbed their wonder weapons as well.

"Let's kill us some gut gobblers!"

* * *

Above ground, the others reached the power building and saw the power switch flipped as if the power would be on.

"Congratulations other Nikolai," Primis Richtofen said, his tone dripping in sarcasm, "Looks like you come up with *really* great plans."

"Do not think I am drunk enough to not hear your sarcasm German!" the drunk Russian blurted as he waved his bottle towards the German; Ultimis Takeo rolled his eyes as he grabbed Nikolai from falling over.

"Anger will not help us in a situation like this, Nikky." Primis Nikolai sighed as he noticed the power line going from the switch down into the bunker; Richtofen noticed what the leader of the group was staring at and looked over at him.

"Do we have any way to contact others below?" Nikolai asked. Richtofen pondered for a moment as the sound of gunfire echoed from the backyard of the Greenhouse. From the fence, the four could see Ultimis Dempsey, Ultimis Richtofen, Primis Dempsey and Primis Takeo emerge from the bunker and pointed their weapons down into the bunker as some crawlers began to reveal themselves. The other four ran from the Powerhouse over to the backyard to help their fellow crew members out.

"There you guys are!" Ultimis Dempsey yelled over the gunfire, "what the hell happened!?"

"Facility is without power!" Ultimis Takeo answered in between slashes with his katana, "we must link power back before Rushmore-san dies!"

"That patriotic lunatic can wait," Primis Dempsey piped in, "we need to focus on not being crawler chow!"

"Nikolai did not come all way to America to be Crawler meal!" Ultimis Nikolai slurred as he downed more vodka and shot a leaping crawler point blank with his Raygun Mk 2 Z, turning it into a mush of plasma and blood. Seeing this gave Primis Nikolai an idea, he charged up his Raygun Gamma and left a large splatter of hot plasma on the ground, all the crawlers who stepped on it were reduced to meat slush by being melted on the spot. The remaining Crawlers who did not step on the goop quickly retreated back into the bunker.

"Yeah you better run freak bags!" Ultimis Dempesy taunted their fleeing enemies as he took his gas mask off; Ultimis Richtofen, Primis Dempsey and Takeo removed theirs as well.

"It is good to see you all safe." Primis Nikolai smiled, "see, Richtofen. I said they would be fine."

"I can see that, Nikolai." Primis Rochtofen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What, Richtofen actually worried about his allies safety?" Ultimis Dempsey said in a teasing manner.

"Well who else is going to lug all the parts around." Richtofen protested, lightly pushing the blonde marine away from him "Dempsey, you are a child in the body of a barely functioning adult."

"At least I don't have an evil twin who heard voices in his head." Dempsey barked back; Ultimis Richtofen opened his mouth to insult Dempsey but Primis Nikolai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have little time, comrades. We must get power on or lose chance for Elemental Shard." Nikolai turned over to face Richtofen, "Do you remember cable we saw go into bunker from switch?"

"Ja, perhaps there are other power boxes below."  
"Go below!?" Primis Dempsey yelled, his mouth left agaped, "Don't know if you two saw, but that bunker is filled with toxic gas."

"Not to forget the crawling demons that retreated into the bunker." Primis Takeo added.

"It is only way, and since we have only four masks, only four of us can go in."

Everyone swore under their breath and faced the bunker, the gas still protruding as strong as it had since its release; it taunted the eight men as if it knew it made their task more difficult than intended.

"Fuck it, hand me a mask." Ultimis Dempsey extended his hand over to Primis Takeo, who in turn was weary to give the mask to the blonde before getting a glance by the American.

"I shall join Dempsey," Ultimis Takeo walked next to the taller man.

"You don't have to Tak-"

"I insist, Dempsey. It is the honorable task for the fate of the universe."

"I will join you two." Primis Nikolai said as he grabbed a mask for him and passed one to the older samurai.

"I'll join you dummkopfs." Ultimis Richtofen rolled his eyes, "I'm only going just to finish off those crawlers. Maybe I'll see Dempsey getting eaten!"  
"Don't get your hopes us asshole."

* * *

**1968**

Peter could not get the thought out of his head; what was Cornilius be doing with the APD. The answer to this question came faster than Peter thought as the uneventful day had gone by and he and Weiss were sneaking down into the bunker for the APD.

"You sure that Pernell and Hale will be present Weiss?" McCain whispered.

"Yes, sir. I overheard them saying they would have another experiment." both men reached the doorway and peaked the corner; "If I heard them correctly, this was their 55th time they would be doing this."

"55 times!? And are you sure there is no record of any of these experiments?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

The sound of footsteps echoed as the two hid in the dark corners of the bunker, entering the room was Pernell and Dr. Hale who had equipment and the Elemental Shard which was hooked up to a device connected to the pyramid.

"I thought we lost the shard." Weiss muttered.

"Pernell told me he broke a piece of it off, they must be using it to power up the APD."

Dr. Hale began to set up her station as Pernell entered the machine, after some time, the Elemental Shard lite up, nblinding Weiss and Peter as the APD itself glowed a bright blue.

"Let's go, I've seen enough." McCain said.

"What do we do, sir?"

"I'm going to have to break a promise I made to an old friend. As for you, Weiss, I think you should leave while you still can." Peter left the bunker without saying another word.

* * *

Peter entered his room and slumped face down into his bed, fighting his urge to scream from frustration. After what felt like an eternity for the man, Peter rose upright from his bed and dialed a number from his phone. After several rings, the sound of a groggy male voice came from the other end.

\- "Hello, this is George Sawyer speaking, who is this?"

"Sawyer, this is Deputy Director Peter McCain speaking from the Broken Arrow program."

\- "Peter? What on Earth are you calling me at this hour!?"

"Sorry sir, but I must confess something regarding certain events as of late." McCain too a deep breath, mouthing a small apology;"It's of regards to Director Cornelius Pernell, I'm afraid I have caught him red handed using the APD for unauthorized purposes. I fear that he has done this for months now."

\- "Are you certain of this, McCain?"

"I heard it alongside one of the guards named Weiss, he and Dr. Hale have been conducting these experiments 55 times already. They also use the fragment of the Elemental Shard that Pernell broke off with your men knowing, sir."

There was a moment of silence between both men, with Sawer breaking by letting out a long sigh; "Alright, this is what we are going to do Peter; My men and I will be there as soon as we can, you just keep a low profile until then."

"What of Pernell?"  
\- "We have no choice but to arrest him and put him on trial…I'm sorry, this may not be the news you want to hear, but I'm telling you how things will go down."

"I understand, sir." Peter said, trying his best to mask his sadness; "I have to go now."

\- "Alright Peter."

The Deputy Director hung up the phone after and layed in bed all night, wondering if he made the right choice.

* * *

Pernell woke up in a cold sweat as he gasped for air, checking his clock, it was nearly dawn. Having little time to return to bed, he got dressed and walked downstairs.

"_Good morning, Director Pernell!" _a voice echoed in the room, making the Director jump in place.

"How many times have I told you not to scare me like that, Rushmore." Pernell laughed facing the super computer.

"_My apologies, sir. I have captured something last night that is of the utmost importance!"_

"If it was Dr. Hale and I, it is not important, Rush-"

"_It was a call from Deputy Director McCain to Brigadier General Sawyer, sir." _

Pernell froze from the names Rushmore said; "Repeat again, did you say McCain and Sawyer?"

"_Yes, sir. What do you want me to do with the call?"_

"Print a punch card out of it and then delete any information you have; can't risk this information getting out by someone hacking into you."

"_Of course, sir. Loose lips, sink ships!" _Rushmore printed out the punch card with as instructed and shut himself off while removing any evidence. Pernell went up to his office and played the punch card.

"'_-I'm afraid I caught him red handed using the APD for unauthorized purposes.'" _Peter's voice sounded out; Pernell did a double take before he made sure he and listened to it again correctly. Confirming his fears, the Broken Arrow Director felt many things; sadness, betrayal, anger.

"_He has betrayed us Pernell." _The deep voice from the bar spoke, "_He has told Sawyer; now they will try and stop you from reaching Agartha."_

"No…" Pernell muttered; "No, there needs to be a mistake-it couldn't have been Peter."

"_Do not let these thoughts cloud your judgment, Cornilius!" _the voice hissed, "_After all we have done for him- bringing him back to life, giving him a position here in Broken Arrow- he threw it away when you are *this* close."_

Pernell shook his head and clenched his fists; "NO! I can't, I lost him once, I won't lose him again you son of a bitch!" Pernell tried to get up from his chair, but a force felt like it had gripped him and pinned him forcefully on the chair.

"_Do not speak to us like that, you feeble insect!" _the voice yelled, the other voices Pernell heard joined in and spoke in unison; "_You are more than a puny insect, Cornelius, these mortals shall only hold you back! Before the time comes -and it will arrive soon- you must not let him escape alive."_

"N-no, I can't kill Peter!" Cornilius protested; "I'll do anything else, but I won;t kill him!"

"_Perhaps there is another way." _the force upon Pernell lifted slightly, but still held the Director in his seat; "_We have brought him back once, we'll bring him back again."_

"Al-alright then," Pernell sighed; "I'll do it."

"_Good."_

* * *

**2025**

"Try not to breathe much." Primis Nikolai ordered his allies as they entered the bunker; "Mask filters were always flimsy."

"No shit, Nik." Ultimis Dempsey grunted; "I can get a small taste this fucking gas."

"This is not enough to kill, but will certainly cause hallucinations." Ultimis Takeo mused, before giggling; "Oh, hello little lion, what are you doing down here?"

"Keep it together, Tak, don't want to end up being loony like Richtofen."

"All this venturing into toxic gas infested bunkers makes me *really* miss the atmosphere of the Moon." Richtofen sighed.

The four ventured deep into the bunker to the generator room, the room was full of gas and low visibility, the thing that stood out in the area was a row of glowing lights, most were red with shining green. Nikolai approached the box and grabbed the lever and pulled it, the lights changed with the far left and far right being lit up green.

"Let me guess, we gotta run all around this place to find these switches and we get the power back on." Dempsey rolled his eyes when the Russian gave a nod, "Fucking Treyarch's stupid steps…."

* * *

Above ground, Primis Richtofen led the other three around to the shield and the galvaknuckles.

"So Richtofen, you mind telling me why you gave the book over to Nikolai?" Demspey asked the German, Takeo stepping in as well.

"Ah, Dempsey, didn't I already tell you, this was what the Kronorium's pages told me. After we beat the Warden, I gave leadership to our Russian ally."

"Something is different from your story, Richtofen. You are acting different than before."

"Goodness me Takeo, why are you so worried, next you shall be talking about blood vials." Richtofen saw the expression on the two's face; "Ach, you must forgive mein ramblings, I'm just...getting confused is all. A vessel for Maxis; the opening of the gateway ...NEIN! I'm getting confused-"

"Damn these 115 induced delusions.." Takeo finished the Germans rant.

"Hey guys, you see blinky light there!" Ultimis Nikolai yelled, pointing far away from the facility.

"We ain't done with this, Richtofen." Dempsey hissed as they walked over to the drunk; Richtofen sighed as he felt the weight being lifted from him.

The light the Soviet pointed out was from a set of electric towers in the distance, the lines connected to something in the outskirts of the Camp.

"Reckon that thing's bout a mile away." Dempsey said as he lit himself a cigarette.

"It is bright for being that far away, perhaps a broken box." Richtofen added, as he stayed watching the tower, a light bulb came to him; "Perhaps a shot from our Rayguns can power it; however, I think the one mein other self can reach that far."

Dempsey scoffed at the last comment from the German and faced Takeo; "Hey Tak, fifty bucks says you can shoot that son of a bitch with your sniper."

"Hmph, at least provide a warrior a challenge, Dempsey." Takeo smirked as he grabbed his duel rayguns and converted them into their sniper; resting it on the railing of the Green House, the samurai steadied his scope and held his breath.

*BANG*

Everyone looked over to the tower as the shot flew high in the distance before connecting to the light, from there, electricity sped along the wire and into the facility.

"Atta boy, Tak!" Dempsey cheered, patting the samurai's back. Takeo couldn't help but grin as he removed the large cylinder from the back of the rifle and placed in a new one.

"Cheers, Takeo! Nikolai gladly drinks to that shot. I hope everyone brought their own." Richtofen rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well, that was quite an impressive, Takeo. Let's hope this will restore the power."

* * *

"You guys hear noise?" Primis Nikolai asked as the generators sparked on and began spinning up; the power boxes' lights shifted with all but one of them turning green.

"Well, that shall tip the tide in our favor." Takeo smiled under his mask.

"We still need to find that last switch." Richtofen said, a wicked grin on his face came seeing the crawler pack from before rising from the depths, everyone readied their weapons; "It's stabby time!"

* * *

**1968**

Peter McCain gasped awake, he was instantly hit a bright beam of light that blinded the man; after his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a small room and tied down to a chair. McCain shuffled trying to free himself with no avail, sighing in defeat he looked around his small confinement, all around him was a large machines that were shut off, in the corner was a powered down ADAM, Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat seeing the autonomous mannequin near him.

"You're finally awake." a familiar southern voice came from the door, Peter felt his stomach hit the floor as he saw the silhouette come closer to him; "Four years ago, you swore an oath to me- company over country. Now look at you, tied to a chair and a traitor"

"Wha-where am I, Pernell-how the hell did I get here?"

"Put some knockout juice in your tea, passed out like a baby." Pernell chuckled as he stood over his friend; "Had my men throw you in here. They're still loyal to me; heh, helped when I told them you have been experiencing 115 induced illusions."

"That's not true, Pernell!" Peter shouted as he struggled once again in his chair.

"And to think all I had done for you, Peter." Cornelius continued, ignoring the tied man's resistance; "I carried the guilt of your death for years. I brought you back from the great beyond, and this is how you repay me!"

"Cornilius, you're not well. You're experiencing 115 delusions from all that testing you've done to yourself; you're not seeing clearly!"

"Not seeing clearly?" Pernell laughed once again; "Far from that, McCain, I'm seeing clearer than I have my whole life! I walk through the land of the blind, with one eye open. And what do you do?"

Pernell reached his hand over to Peter's throat and held down tightly, but just enough for him to struggle to breathe; "You go and tell Sawyer that I'm unstable and a threat to National Security! _I can't have you interfere with my plans Peter!" _

Pernell let go of Peter, who gasped for air, "You ...you won't get away with this. S-Sawyer will come! He'll bring his men and see what you've become."

"Oh, I'm sure he will…" Pernell said as he shoved his combat knife into Peter's abdomen. McCain jumped in reaction and stared at his former friend, all he saw was a cold glare back, no emotion left in Pernell's eyes; "You just won't be here to see it."

Cornelius took the blade out from McCain, and immediately repeated the same action and stabbed him again. Peter could only feel the cold blade enter, he heard the gushing sounds with each stab and the knife twisting his insides, he tried to scream for help, but his voice was replaced with gargles from his spit and blood; his vision began to fade as the taste of pennies filled his mouth and back of his nose. The last thing he heard was the machines behind him starting up.

* * *

**2025**

"_One little, two little, three little Crawler heads! HAHAHA!" _Richtofen laughed maniacally as he stabbed the oncoming crawlers with his Uzi in his right hand spraying the four legged monsters.

"Hey, Doc, wanna scream a bit more so you break your masks filter?" Dempsey smirked under his as he sprayed crawlers down with his M249; every once and awhile, the bullets from the four's weapons would release a different elemental effect thanks to Mystery Milkshake.

"We have no time for sly quips, Dempsey! We must find the switch!" Takeo said as he blew Crawlers up with his Raygun Mk. 2 Y.

"Takeo is right, last switch will be tricky to find." Nikolai huffed as he blasted crawlers with his upgraded shotgun.

"Well let's pick up the pace then, boys." Dempsey said as he charged to the left into the Lounge. Everyone followed the marine through the gas filled Bunker into the small area with chairs, sofas, a pool table and some tents, in the corner leading to an exit was a set of green lights and a red light.

"There it is!" Dempsey shouted as he ran, to the box. Flipping the switch, all lights lit up green and disappeared, the emergency lights shut off as the bunker was in darkness; "Oh come on! Anyone see the exit?"

"The gas is blocking out any light," Takeo said as tried to look around; "we should be very careful of-OW! I stubbed my little toe"

"*Cough* I think mein mask is *cough cough* running out…" Richtofen groaned in a coughing fit before he nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no, you ain't dying like this, Doc!" Dempsey grunted, wrapping the insane doctor's arm over him; "Not until we reach that Great War."

* * *

"Looks like we got company, boys." Primis Dempsey said as he and the other above ground looked up to the rooftops of the building to see Crawlers emerging. These Crawlers were much different to the blugged, gas filled creatures below Camp Edward, these glowed a bright blue as electricity coursed through them in a similar fashion to the Hellhounds. The Crawler did not walk on all fours, rather, the rear legs did all the movement, while the front two were shriveled up to the abomination's side; sharp pointed claws on them were half the size of the ones below ground. The pack of five snapped and snarled at one another, before propelling themselves with their strong legs to surround the four men. Primis Dempesy, Takeo, Richtofen and Ultimis Nikolai pointed their weapons up.

"Let's see how they like the taste of my Raygun." Dempsey smirked as he pointed his Raygun beta and shot at one of the electrified crawlers, who simply side stepped away from the shot; "What the…"

"Look out, dummkopf!" Richtofen shouted as he tackled Dempsey out of the way of something leaping over to the American.

The creature in question was an Electric Hellhound who had the neck of a struggling Electric Crawler in its decayed mouth; in one motion, it snapped the creature's neck. The other Crawlers hissed and snapped at the Reanimated dog as more Electric hounds appeared around the Crawlers. The four men were caught in the center of this standoff confused; well everyone except Richtofen, who was fascinated by the ordeal.

"It would be wise to leave before being caught by the two monsters." Takeo whispered as everyone creeped away. Richtofen stood behind the fence and peeped through a small hole as the two groups fought each other; the hounds overpowering two of the Crawlers and mauled them to death, the Crawlers managed to kill in hound before having to retreat.

"Fascinating," Richtofen muttered; "It looks like they have formed a sort of food chain; never have I seen the hounds go for Crawlers before; this is likely why they stay on the rooftops."

"Perhaps the many years they have been here, forced these demons to turn on one another." Takeo added, cringing at the hounds tearing through the Crawlers they killed.

"Nikolai knows he would, if he had no food. Would explain no zombies."

"Think you got a point, Nik. heh, surprised you can think that with all the booze you've had."

As the four left the backyard through the Transfusions building the lights began to flicker.

"Reckon that means they got the power running down there." Dempsey said.

"Ja, let's go to the power switch then." the four moved to the power building, the large lever was now in the down position to say the power was offline. Nikolai lifted the lever as the Camp powered up.

"_Phew, I thought was my twilight's last gleaming, but it was just my dawn's early light." _Rushmore sighed through the intercoms; to the groan and eyerolls of the four above.

"_You have proved your patriotism, so that completes broken Arrow Core Value Four. uh, oh this is not good…"_

"Oh what now!?" Dempsey groaned loudly.

"_Looks like the Nova Six Gas is not being contained in the bunker, and I'm detecting heat signatures down there."_

"It is the other four of us, is there any way to get the gas out?" Takeo asked.

"_You'll need to find valves scattered around the ground level of Camp Edward, they'll have vents filled with gas if they are not working._"

"What about the others?" Richtofen questioned.

"_Leave them to me."_

* * *

**1968**

"This is Dr. Hale, conducting Elemental Shard test, the date is March 15, 1968. As requested by Director Pernell, I have placed the Shard inside of the APD, alongside him." Dr. Hale hesitated for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; "Commencing test ...now."

Inside the pyramid, the shard glowed bright alongside the inner walls of the large device, Pernell marveled at the light as he felt it course through him; he could see it...the Aether. Pernell saw everything that Yuri had once told him, he saw the Keepers, the Apothicans, the clash between two angelic people, they could not be made out apart from their silhouette. Finally, Pernell saw them; the four men.

The four men were actually eight, fractured along the different worlds a part of them missing, that remaining part was inside of the Elemental Shard. Pernell reached over to the shining rock, that's when he saw his arm, he grew pale as a ghost; his skin and flesh was searing off. Pernell saw the place his arm was, was replaced with his nervous system, now shimmering the same color as the shard.

"_It is time, Cornelius." _the deep voice said as it spread up Pernell's arm; "_It is time...for your ascension!" _Pernell felt the urge to scream from the intense pain, but the electricity reached his vocal cords and burned him from the inside, he felt the skin from his face peeled off as the smell of burning flesh tainted his nostrils before he lost his sense of smell.

Outside, soldiers stormed the APD as they surrounded Dr. Hale; behind all of them was Sawyer, who approached the woman.

"Wha-what's going on here!?" Hale protested.

"Where is he, Hale?" Sawyer questioned as he stared down to the scientist; "Where is Pernell?"

"He's inside the APD…"

"Hale, I need you away from the control panel, Private get over here."

"Yes, sir." the young soldier said as he shuffled over to where hale stood, "Ma'am, get out of the way."

"No wait, we are in the middle of testing!"

"Dr. Hale, Cornilius Pernell is a threat to national security, you aiding him makes you an accomplice. I can make sure you don't face charges of you step away."

"No, you stay away from him!" Dr. Hale screamed as she revealed a pistol from her lab coat, the soldiers aimed their own weapons in response.

"Hale, listen to me." Sawyer warned as he pointed his revolver at her; "You don't need to do anything you'll regret." Hale said nothing as she swayed the pistol at the soldiers. The power soon was shut down in the facility, Hale decided to take this time to wildly shoot at the soldiers; they had no choice but to put her down.

"Dammit!" Sawyer swore; "Private get that door open, this son of a bitch has hell to pay for all he's done!" The private nodded his head as he opened the door, out of the APD came a figure; the light from the inside of the Pyramid was too bright for the soldiers.

"_What...What have you done to me?"_ a deep voice questioned; "_Where is Dr. Hale?"_

"She's dead. You're under arrest, Pernell!"

"_Pernell?"_ the creature laughed as the sound of thunder struck outside; "_Director Pernell is no more."_

"Sir! I'm detecting multiple Nova 6 gas leaks in the bunker!"

"Shit, we need to get out of here; radio for reinforcements!"

"_The gas is the least of your problems, you shall not leave this facility with your lives!"  
_ "Open fire!" Sawyer ordered as he and his men fired mag after mag into the creature, not making a single dent to it.

"_Pathetic Sawyer." _the thing spat; "_I will show you power."_ The creature curled up into a ball before it charge towards the group, the soldier it aimed at was blown into bits, blood and gore flew in the air as his lower half fell to the ground. Sawyer and his men panicked, as they saw the creature teleported behind and pierced into another soldier's back, lifting him from the ground.

"_Hahahaha ha, You are mere insects to me." _the thing laughed as he sent a large amount of electricity into the soldier, who screamed in pain as his chest burst open like a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Private, turn the pyramid on!" Sawyer yelled, the young soldier raced over to the control panel, dodging the electricity the creature shot, flipping the lever, the APD started up as it brought the creature towards it.

"_A minor set back, you only delayed the inevitable!" _The monster yelled as it entered the device. The soldiers grabbed onto the canister and yanked out the tube connected to the APD, freeing the souls. The soldiers took a sigh of relief as everything powered down, the emergency lights booting up.

"_Hello, how may I be of service?"_ a voice asked that made the soldiers jump, before lowering their weapons seeing a lone ADAM.

"Jesus, these things are creepy." one soldeir said as he walked up to the mannequin, the soldier waved his arm in front of the blank face the machine had; "We wasted money making these?"

The ADAM grabbed the soldiers arm by the wrist, still staring at him.

"What the-"

"We're sorry, but the Director has ordered you to leave the premises." the ADAM said, as it tightened its grip on the man's wrist.

"Hey, let go you hunk of junk!"

"_Resistance will result in forceful consequences." _the ADAM's grip tightened more, balling up into a fist while the soldier's attempt to free himself. Sawyer and the other two shot at the ADAM, who was unphased by the bullets. The living mannequin yanked at the soldier's arm, pulling it out of its socket, before it finally succumbed from the bullets.

"Holy fuck…" the soldier gasped as he clucthed his dangling arm; the nightmare was not over as more ADAMs emerged, and marched towards them, the sounds of groans apprached as the former scientists and guards approached Sawyer and his men; their eyes shinned white.

"What do we do, sir?" the private asked, his voice shaky while he trembled his sights up.

"We hold them off until those damn reinforcements arrive!" Sawyer yelled. The soldiers fired at the ADAMs and undead, all the while the creature that was formerly Cornilius Pernell laid in the empty space of the APD. Inside, he saw in eight men arrive to the facility around the year of 2025; the same time frame Yuri said Samantha would attack.

"_The Elemental Shard...that is what they shall come for."_ the creature said as it looked at the small glowing crystal; "_They will be the ones to achieve my ascension!"_

* * *

**2025**

Primis Nikolai and the other three Ultimis members wandered aimlessly around the darked bunker. To make matters worse, the masks the four wore began to lose their strength, as each breathe the nova gas filled their lungs. While they reached the bedrooms, the lights flickered on, but was just visible through the thick clouds.

"Hey Richtofen." Dempsey slapped the insane German, who was slowing losing consciousness; "Don't you go sleeping on us, ya hear!"

"This is not a death for a warrior!" Takeo said, coughing from the gas. Nikolai felt the sweat forming on his forehead, while he did read these events from the Kronorium, they were not set in stone; just ask Primis Richtofen. Nikolai's train of thought was cut short from the sound of gunfire and mechanical footsteps, each second the sound grew louder.

"I don't like the sound of whatever that is…" Dempsey warned as he raised one of his Mark 2 rayguns. Nikolai and Takeo followed the american by raising their weapons as well, the footsteps right at the door way into the Generators; from the gas emerged an ADAM dressed in a US Army uniform from the 1960's holding an M-16.

"Ten-hut! Sergeant ADAM reporting for duty!"

"This is who Rushmore-san mentioned, perhaps he knows the way out." Takeo said as he approached the mannequin; "I am Captain Takeo Masaki."

"Sir, I am detecting large amounts of Nova Gas, we must evacuate immediately!"

"No shit, Sarge!" Dempsey barked; "Lead the way!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

"_Richtofen, do you read me?"_ Maxis called from the small radio on the German's belt.

"Maxis?" Dempsey questioned as Richtofen set the radio on the table in Operations.

"I'm here, Maxis." Richtofen said, ignoring the marine's questioning; "Does Dr, Monty discovered anything?"

"_So far no. But I have concluded that you and Mr. Belinski's suspicions to be correct; Dr. monty can not be trusted."_

"Ok, ok. You need to answer some shit, Richtofen!" Dempsey stepped in; "Just what the hell is happening!?"

"_Dr. Monty is keeping you all in a never ending loop, that is what is happening." _Maxis informed the others.

"We are aware of such torment, Nikolai had told us." Takeo said.

"_What Mr. Belinski not tell you is Dr. Monty has the power to end this madness, but he refuses to. It seems the only true way to end these horrors is to destroy the source of it all: Element 115."_

"Nikolai has feeling things would not end in pretty bow." Ultimis Nikolai groaned.

"_You would be correct, the ramifications of the destruction of 115 is not clear, but the theory I have is that it would lead to the destruction of Agartha- it is interwoven with the Aether. This could very well lead to the destruction of the entire Multiverse as we know it!"_

"Alright, I think I sort of get it…" Dempsey muttered; "We get 115 outta the picture, all this shit doesn't exist."

"Would this include the Monty doctor?" Takeo questioned.

"_Precisely! Monty himself gets his powers through the Aether-if it is to vanish, so would Dr. Monty." _a knock at the door comes from Maxis' side of the conversation.

"_Maxis? Have you contacted Richtofen and the others yet?"_

"_Yes Dr. Monty,"_ Maxis called over to the man himself; "_They are having some complications in Agona Fracture in Stalingrad."_

"_Bloody hell, well tell them to pick up the fucking pace!"_

"We must go Maxis." Richofen said; "That was too close."

"_Yes, I will try to stall as much as I can, just hurry!"_

The radio feel static as Richtofen slumped down on a chair, rubbing his temples. From the backyard footsteps sounded as Primis Nikolai and the other three along with Sgt. ADAM burst into the room.

"Out of the way, we have injured!" Sgt ADAM yelled as Ultimis Dempsey placed the knocked out Ultimis Richtofen on the table.

"Scheisse, what happened!?" Primis Richtofen yelled as he sprung up, his doctor instincts kicked in.

"These flimsy gas masks, that's what happened." Ultimis Dempsey swore as he threw his mask in anger.

"How much gas did he inhale?"

"We are not sure." Nikolai said, Richtofen swore under his breath as he revealed a syrette from his pocket, the German injected the liquid into his Ultimis version's neck.

"Nothing's happening." Ultimis Dempsey said impatiently.

"Ach, this will take some time to wake him, but I'm certain he will make it. All we can do is wait."

"_Ahem, if you are done, we can discuss the final core value." _Rushmore spoke up.

"Da, what is final wall in way?" Primis Nikolai asked, stepping in front of the computer screens.

"_Broken Arrow Core Value Five: Prepare for Tomorrow and Humanity's Future. For as long as we are prepared, humanity will have a future."_

"Yeah yeah, get on with it." Ultimis Dempsey shouted.

"_As you have already seen, there are ADAMs all over the facility. One in the interrogation room by the APD has a human life force inside who is important for humanity's future-don't ask me how it happened." _On the screen, Rushmore's face disappeared and showed the layout of Camp Edward, three lights were present: one in the Yellow House backyard, one going to Transfusions and finally one in the Lounge underground. "_Using these perfectly preserved ADAM's, you shall use them to repair the unit to free him. The Spirit of Seventy-six!"_

"Return down to the toxic gases, that does not sound like the best choice." Ultimis Takeo said, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't need to worry about that, Tak." Primis Dempsey gave a reasuing pat on the back to the old samurai; "Rushmore told us of some vents we reacivate can clear that fucking gas."

"Well I say we find these ADAMs in the upper levels and get that gas outta the picture at the same time." Ultimis Dempsey said as he unsluged his M-16, the blonde faced the ADAM soldier; "Sarg, your mission is to watch over our injured while we get this job done.

"Sir yes sir!" Sgt. ADAM saluted.

The seven men walked out of Operations into the man road of the suburb, a lone ADAM unit in the corner kept its eye as the men made their way to the Yellow House.

"_They are on the final Core Value, sir." _the ADAM sent to its master.

"_Yes, I can taste my victory as it comes closer, soon it will be time to act upon these mortals!"_

The dark clouds looming over the mountainside around the Camp grew closer as bright lightning struck.

**A/N:**** the end is near folks. Better get to it, making that chapter! This is Ghost, going dark.**


	8. Only Avogadro!

**A/N: Man this one took awhile...sorry y'all. I am really bad at being consistent haha. But this is it, the final chapter! Since this the final chapter, y'know what that means...when you see the (*) I recommend y'all play "Avogadro" by Brian Tuey, here's da link: **** /CWJ4aXJVHOg. Now on with the story.**

**Date: 2025**

"I don't like the look of these clouds…" Primis Dempsey warned as the sky above them was consumed with the pitch black clouds with the rumbling of thunder.

"Best we flush bunker from gas sooner than later." Primis Nikolai said; "But we need to find ADAMs here first."

"I think I see the ADAM unit Rushmore-san spoke of." Ultimis Takeo pointed towards the corner of the Yellow House's backyard. In the spot, the mannequin had its head cocked to the side as blue sparks came out from its neck. The seven men approached the backyard cautiously while the robot stayed stiff as a board. Ultimis Dempsey turned to see the Yellow Home had a thick cloud of Nova gas releasing from the chimney.

"I'll go get that vent up and running." Dempsey said as he split from the group.

"I shall join you, Other Dempsey." Primis Takeo said to the blonde.

As the Marine and the samurai walked over to the building, the other five walked until they came face to face with the ADAM.

"So what do we do here, Rushmore?" Primis Nikolai asked the computer.

_"On the back of all A.D.A.M units is a button to override. That should destroy the A.D.A.M and you can collect the parts we require."_

Nikolai did as the A.I said and pressed the button on the back of the mannequin; However, nothing happened.

"Hey." Primis Dempsey said impatiently as he snapped his fingers in front of it's bank eyes; "You going to do something?"

"Dempsey I-" Richtofen began reticuling the American, but was cut off as the maniquinn's neck snapped back up as a wall of electricity boxed them inside of the backyard. From the ground, some of the remaining undead rose as well as Electric Crawlers and Hellhounds.

"Shit, we can't help them from here!" Ultimis Dempsey hissed as he was stopped by the electricity."

"I fear we may have problems of our own, Dempsey." Primis Takeo warned as Hellhounds snarled at them; "Get the vent cleared, I shall deal with these foul creatures."

"Shit, they're tryin to surround us!" Prims Dempsey grunted, blasting his duel pistols at the oncoming hoard. Ultimis Nikolai blasted a hellhound who leapt at him with his Olympia.

"Woof woof-See. Nikolai has bigger bark." The Soviet slurred as he reloaded his double barrel. Richtofen shot his Raygun Alpha at a horde, who floated up into the sky. Ultimis Takeo picked them off with his scoped M14.

"Like shooting fish in barrel, Takeo is true marksman." the samurai congratulated himself.

"Now I wanna see both Tak's face off in a marksman competition." Demspey commended his ally.

Inside the Yellow House, Primis Takeo used his Katana to great effect to slash each Electric Hellhound that came his way. Ultimis Demspey twisted the valve as best he could, but the years were not kind to the old machine.

"Ugh. Come on you old hunk of junk." Dempsey swore using all his strength, finally the gear began spinning to unclog the nova gas "Ura, got it clear!-Might wanna get out the way, Tak."

Takeo decapitated one of the hounds and rolled away as Dempsey sprayed his M249 through the doorway.

"Eat it you rotten fleabags!" the marine swore as his bullets tore through the decayed flesh, which impacted on the kitchen wall behind the hounds. Takeo walked next to his American ally and grabbed his dual smgs and helped in the onslaught with the hounds.

"We must locate the other valves while the others are trapped."

"No shit, Tak." Dempsey huffed as he placed a new magazine into his machine gun. The five men in the backyard continued their fight against the undead as the ADAM was being overridden.

"What's our ETA Rushmore?" Primis Dempsey yelled as he held a zombie from biting him.

_"Should be done in a matter of seconds. I suggest you steer clear of it."_

The mannequin blew up into hundreds of small fragments, the shrapnel killing some nearby zombies.

"That arm on the ground is still useful, go find the next one!" The five men groaned as Ultimis Nikolai grabbed the right arm and placed it on his bandolier.

Primis Takeo and Ultimis Dempsey made their way across the street to the Green House as they sliced and mowed down undead towards the vent. The two moved to the backyard and found the vent, without saying a word to each other, Takeo moved to get the ventilation working while Dempsey provided cover.

"How's it lookin Tak?" Dempsey huffed as he hit a crawler with the butt end of his machine gun.

"I am working as fast as I can." Takeo barked back as he tried to turn the valve.

"Shit we got dogs and crawlers coming for use!" Dempsey quickly grabbed another magazine from his bandolier.

"Demon hounds and crawlers…" Takeo muttered to himself before an idea came; "Dempsey, do not shoot them!"

"Why? You lost your mind, Tak?"

"Look." The marine gave a confused look at the younger samurai, but did as he said. To his surprise, Dempsey saw both the hounds and crawlers turn their attention away from them to start staring down at each other.

"The hell is going on?"

"Richtofen says the demons are mortal enemies of one another, we are merely caught in between them." Takeo finished getting the ventilation cleared up as he leaned over to the American. "It would be wise to leave them be.

Demspey and Takeo walked away as the sounds of the hounds and crawlers fighting each other.

* * *

"Ugh...Scheisse…" Ultimis Richtofen groaned as he stammered awake, just as he rose upright, he leaned his body left and threw up. "I would like to be shot in the face again, bitte"

"Sir, Sergeant A.D.A.M reporting for duty!" the mechanized soldier saluted the insane German.

"Sergeant, huh. Oh I always *loved* a man in uniform!" the German seductively grinned.

"Sir, we must reach the others, they are in the process of completing the final step." Richtofen let out a slight groan; but nonetheless, he grabbed his guns from the table next to him.

"Lead the way then Sargent. I know these dummkopfs will be in trouble by now."

"Sir yes, sir!"

* * *

"Creepy Mannequin over there!" Ultimis Nikolai yelled, pointing towards the Tranfusion's backyard.

"Where the hell is the other Dempsey and Takeo?" Primis Richtofen thought out loud.

"I am sure both are safe, for now we must find this other A.D.A.M." Primis Nikolai ordered.

"Dempsey is a true warrior, I do not fear he shall be in danger." Ultimis Takeo commented.

"Same here with the Tak I know." Primis Dempsey added.

"We have robot soldier approaching." Ultimis Nikolai pointed as he drank some vodka. Sergeant A.D.A.M marched towards Primis Nikolai and saluted, behind him was Ultimis Richtofen.

"What took ya so long, Doc? Almost started to worry." Dempsey smirked, the insane German only rolled his eyes.

"Coming from you Dempsey, that does not mean much." Richtofen looked around and noticed two members missing; "Where did the dumber Dempsey and Takeo go?"

"Not sure." Nikolai calmly stated; "They are safe, I'm certain. Come, we must get parts for Rushmore."

The six men and Sargent A.D.A.M moved on towards the Transfusion backyard where the mannequin stood in the same position as the previous one; Ultimis Takeo moved over to press the overriding button and the small space was closed off once again.

"Hunker down everyone, we got less space to work with." Dempsey said, taking defensive position.

_"Beginning override sequence."_ Rsuhmore told the crew; _"Detecting hostiles approaching from the bunker."_

* * *

Ultimis Dempsey and Primis Takeo finished turning the last valve of the ventilation as its light turned green.

"Nova Six gas leak contained. All personnel can enter the bunker."

"Orah!" Dempsey cheered. Takeo rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

"Hey Rush, what are the others doing?"

_"Firstly, never call me Rush."_ Rushmore barked, annoyance dripping in his tone, both Dempsey and Takeo tried to hide their smiles; _"Secondly, the others are getting a piece of the A.D.A.M I require, your friend in the yellow uniform has finally woken up as well."_

"Hmph, I wouldn't go as far as to call him a friend." Dempsey scoffed.

"That aside, Demspey. It is good to have as many people to fight alongside. Perhaps we could find this last part Rushmore-san requires; the gas is now cleared."

"I guess we could, whatever can get us outta here." Dempsey sighed.

_"Actually, there is something you two could do that can aid your allies."_ Rushmore pipped in.

"Oh yeah, don't we need to get that A.D-whatchamacallit parts for you?"

_"Well yes, but given the reaction of the former employees and experiments, I do not like the odds of you two surviving."_ Takeo and Dempsey stayed silent to the A.I's last comment. Rushmore continued.

_"I need you two to locate a small project of mine. The Elemental orb."_

"An elemental orb? How many things are fucking elemental around here!?"

"More importantly, what do you require this orb for?"

_"The Elemental Orb has the ability to help the individual inside of the A.D.A.M unit."_

"Mind telling us, who exactly is in the robot?" Dempsey asked impatiently; "I'm tired of this vague bullshit."

"Dempsey, please. You must calm yourself." Takeo placed his hand on the marine's shoulder.

"I ain't backing down, Tak. I've dealt with this shit since I got roped into this time traveling shit! The past is still a bit fuzzy, but I know everytime the others and I did something, it just made shit worse for everyone."

"I understand your anger, Dempsey. Believe me, I have been blinded by my own loyalty- But you know we are on a new path, one in which we can find an end."

"If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that one before." Dempsey scoffed.

"Rushmore-san, it would aid Dempsey if we could know who is in the mechanized figures."

_"*sigh* Alright. This goes against my protocol, but you are close to completing the core values; you deserve to know at the very least." Rushmore said._

_"The person inside is Deputy Director Peter McCain."_

"McCain, you mean he's alive!" Dempsey said in shock.

_"Yes-er, well…. Sort of. Though I was not fully functional at the times, I do have records of Peter McCain being brought to Camp Edward from an undisclosed location."_

"Well if it really is McCain, then I'm all in baby!" Dempsey cheered as he ran down into the bunker." Takeo was confused by his ally but a small smile grew seeing the American's spirits rise.

* * *

The A.D.A.M in the transfusion backyard bursted like a test dummy with another arm falling in the place the robot stood.

_"Now we're getting somewhere, people!"_ Rushmore cheered on as Ultimis Takeo grabbed the arm.

_"All we need now is a suitable head and you will get the Elemental Shard."_

"Let us double time, comrades." Primis Nikolai ordered; "We all know last one is in bunker."

"Nine o'clock, more crawlers!" Demspey shouted as he raised his Raygun towards the Electric Crawlers who tried to snipe them with balls of electricity. The six soldiers and robot ran down the stairs into the bunker.

"Anyone remember where Lounge was?" Ultimis Nikolai asked.

"Drunk Russian, it is best if you know the layout of the battlefield." Takeo scolded the Soviet; "Lounge is right from the generator room."

The men ran towards the Lounge where the final A.D.A.M was by the fireplace. Repeating the same defense as the last two.

* * *

"Damn, where is this damn orb?" Dempsey swore as he and Takeo rummaged around the Diner.

"We must keep searching and leave no stone unturned, Dempsey." Takeo proclaimed as he peeked around the dining booths.

"Well, we haven't come close, and I doubt it'd be close to the side Rushmore is."

Takeo said nothing as he continued searching around.

"Hey Tak."

"Yes?" The samurai turned to face Dempsey, who stood over by the bathrooms. "How much do you wager the damn thing is in the bathroom?"

"Why do you ask such foolish questions?" Takeo rolled his eyes, but decided to play along; "I say fifty, as that was how much other Dempsey bet."

"Better tell my other self he owes me then." the marine smirked as he opened to reveal a small white glowing object. Takeo simply stared at the orb in complete disbelief.

"It was in there for all this time."

"Yep."

"You Americans place everything in the most ridiculous of spots."

_"Good, you found it. Report back to the Interrogation room above ground. Across the street from my building."_

"What about the others?"

_"They should be on their way as we speak."_

* * *

Dempsey and Takeo arrived at the building with the top of the APD and see the other six arriving as well.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Primis Demspey chuckled.

"We've been going around doing Rushmore's work to get this thing." Ultimis Dempsey revealed the Elemental Orb.

_"Let's not rush, first we need to reconstruct the A.D.A.M."_ Rushmore said. The crew revealed the two arms and head they received and carefully placed each piece into the correct spot. Once the head was attached, the mannequin let out a gasp, taking the eight by surprise.

"Whoa! Wha-where am I? Why can't I see right?!" the voice cried, Ultimis Dempsey felt a lump form knowing who it was.

_"Deputy Director Peter McCain, this is Rushmore. Remember me? My new allies and I have...brought you back."_

"Rushmore…?" Peter repeated; "The base computer. Yeah….I remember… an experiment being done and…. Pernell! Something happened with Pernell!"

_"Yes, Director Pernell is missing. Along with the staff at Broken Arrow."_ Rushmore sighed, his tone drooped speaking of them; _"Whatever happened shut me down. I can't remember anything of the incident."_

"Wait. I know who your friends are!" Peter shouted.

"Oh I thought you sounded familiar." Ultimis Richtofen rolled his eyes, "I see you've moved up in the world "Doctor" McCain."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to re-acquaint with you Doctor Richtofen." McCain said sarcastically.

"Hold on, I need to know for sure if it's really you, Peter." Dempsey stepped forward; "Tell me something that only the two of us would know."

"You sure, Tank? I could embarrass you pretty bad." McCain snarked.

"Ugh I can already see that stupid grin you'd always make. But let's keep it simple: Me and Phoebe. Sum it up in two words."

"I. Forgive. You."

"Can't say I surprised." Demspey smiled; "You were mad at the time, but ya always were the forgiving type."

"Heh, and discrete. I coulda told everyone *who* exactly Phoebe was."

_"While I hate to ruin this moment between you two. I must say these men want access towards the American Pyramid Device."_

"Da, more specifically the Elemental Shard." Primis Nikolai stepped in.

_"I have been testing them on our core values, Deputy Director. I had to make sure they could be trusted."_

"I vouch for them. Let them have access."

_"I will, we just need to get your life source out of the A.D.A.M unit. Fortunately the intrud-er… honored guest, brought the Elemental orb here."_

"Wait." Dempsey said; "Before we do anything, I need to tell you Peter. We tried to save ya; me, John, Smokey."

"I know, Tank. I know."

The Elemental Orb was brought near Peter and the A.D.A.M was destroyed as Peter's soul was transferred.

"Man, I-I can't explain it, but it feels a little odd being in this orb. Then again dying, coming back, dying and coming back is quite odd."

"Story of our lives." Richotfen commented.

"Well I guess this is the end of the road for me. Thank you all. And Tank…" Dempsey looked at the orb; "Don't stop kicking ass."

"Oorah."

_"Oh that was *snif* so beautiful."_ Rushmore cried as Peter floated up towards the sky. Dempsey stayed staring up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Primis Richtofen gave a small reassuring smile towards the marine. Dempsey said nothing but nodded his head.

_"Now back to business."_ Rushmore nonchalantly transitioned; _"You eight have full access towards the APD. To get it open, you must activate the release sequence."_

"Shouldn't be too hard. We did this on Moon." Ultimis Nikolai said.

_"However, the APD will only accept the life source from A.D.A.M units."_

"So these things have been alive the entire time!?"

_"Well…..I, uh. I suppose so. Look just get their life sources into the APD and you can get the Elemental Shard."_

"Then we shall break each unit to get shard." Primis Nikolai said as he led the others down to the APD.

* * *

_"Sir, they are ready to begin the release sequence."_ an A.D.A.M unit said, seeing the crew entering the bunker

_"AT LAST! All units, you can now attack all intruders on Camp Edward."_

All around the top level of Camp Edward, the A.D.A.M's all turned in the direction of the APD and marched towards it.

* * *

_"APD release sequence engaged."_ the computer system said as Nikolai pressed the control panel; _"Warning: life force transference process can be hazardous to your health."_

"Now all we gotta do is find some of those bots." Ultimis Dempsey said as he and everyone else turned to face Sargent A.D.A.M.

"It may be wise to keep him with us." Primis Takeo said.

"Nikolai has solution to problem." Ultimis Nikolai spoke up.

"What is that, Nik?"

"Robots crawling from walls and windows." the drunk pointed towards the APD, where many A.D.A.M's emerged and charged towards the nine.

"Shit, that's going to haunt my dreams for awhile." Primis Dempsey said as he raised his raygun up. Killing the A.D.A.M's each had a green orb release from their bodies and flow into the APD. After enough of them were killed, a giant wave blew back everyone, including the living mannequins; the main door began to slowly open.

"Finally." Primis Nikolai smiled as everyone got up and looked into the glowing blue interior of the APD. As Nikolai climbed up the small step, a pair of what appeared to be hands emerged from inside the pyramid.

"Blyat!" Nikolai yelled as he fell back, Ultimis Takeo and Primis Richtofen grabbing the Russian.

_"Did you really think you could contain me?"_ the creature asked rhetorically as it came out the APD. It towered in size; a brain, eyes and heart were visible while its nervous system was wrapped all around, sharpened at the ends that would be its arms and feet. Surrounding the creature was a glowing teal aura with electricity sparking all around.

"Living lightning?" Ultimis Takeo gulped; "Is there no end to the horrors from 115."

"Voice print verified." Rushmore said, he let out a small gasp; "Di-Director Pernell. Is that you?"

"Fuck…" Ultimis Dempsey was, his eyes nearly bulging out and his mouth left open; "Pernell. What have you done?"

_"Cornelius Pernell was a mortal name. It cannot encompass what I have become."_ the creature said, still standing in front of the APD entrance; _"If you must call me something before I destroy you all….Call me: Avogadro."_

"I've had enough of this." Demspey growled as he pointed his M-16 at Avogadro and blasted an entire clip into him. All the bullets hit the creature, but fell to the ground. Demspey gritted his teeth in anger and raised one of his Mk. 2's; Avogadro simply laughed.

_"I am beyond bullets, beyond harm."_ the creature rose up and raised his arms up; _"Know this, you mortals will not claim the shard. It is I who will enter Agartha. I am the new dominant life form in this world."_

In the blink of an eye, Avogadro disappeared from where he stood as more A.D.A.M's ran towards the crew.

"Dammit Pernell!" Dempsey yelled in rage; "I'll break your little tin cans bit by bit!"

"Calm yourself, Dempsey." Takeo said; "There is some way to defeat this monstrosity."

"There may be one way." Rushmore piped up; "You saw it when you arrived."

"The nuke!" Richtofen said as he dodged a swing from the mannequin.

"I can set the nuke ready to drop, you just need to get Avogadro above ground."

"Easier said than done, Rushmore." Nikolai huffed, Avogadro appeared as he curled into a ball and began spinning, he then launched himself.

"Watchout, Nik!" Primis Dempsey dived to save Nikolai from the attack.

_"Saving a Russian, Dempsey? Do you still consider yourself a patriot?"_

"Damn right I am!" Dempsey hissed; "Get ready to get blown sky high, you sonofabitch!" Dempsey shot his raygun towards Avogadro, holding the creature back. "Everyone get moving!"

_"Hahahaha you should know I will rise again."_ Avogadro disappeared once again and teleported behind the American.

"Shi-" Dempsey got smacked across the room as the former Director approached, using his electricity, Avogadro created a sharpened end on his arm.

_"I used to respect you, Dempsey. Even if I am referring to your other self."_ Avogadro loomed over the marine as he inched his bladed arm closer to Dempsey's chest; the American tried to hold back the blade, but winced by the pain of the electricity.

_"Give John and Smokey my regards."_

"Banzai!" Primis Takeo yelled as he shot Avogadro point blank with his sniper conversion of the raygun.

_"Urgh….Takeo Masaki. Tell me, how did it feel learning everything you believed in was a lie?"_

Takeo's brows narrowed as he unsheathed his katana, the Ethereal Razor extending the blade.

"I walk a new path monster! One you shall rarely feature."

_"Do you truly believe in Nikolai? Or are you afraid of living a life without being ordered?"_ Avogadro charged at Takeo, who countered with his blade contacting the monster's arm. The two stayed locked, both showing no sign of weakness; Dempsey rose up from the ground and aimed his raygun at Avogadro and shot him in the back. While the electric being was immune to bullets, that did not mean it was not free from feeling the impact, knocking it off balance and Takeo giving a swift strike with his Katana, slicing the creature in two.

"Fuck yeah, Tak!" Dempsey cheered.

_"Huh haha, that may work on a lesser being, but I am beyond that."_ Avogadro laughed as it began to reassemble itself. Dempsey and Takeo looked at each other and nodded their heads, they raised their rayguns and sprayed at both halves of Avogadro, distancing the pieces.

"Good luck getting yourself back together!" Dempsey taunted as he and Takeo ran upstairs.

* * *

"Ach, I hate these A.D.A.M's…" Ultimis Richtofen whined; "They don't shriek in pain when I blast holes in them!"

"I think for the sake of your voice and, especially, our ears that doesn't happen." Primis Richtofen groaned.

"You dare put your hands on a warrior, abomination!" Takeo yelled as he sliced the arm off a female mannequin who lunged at the samurai.

"Damn Tak, the ladies seem to go for ya." Dempsey smirked as he mowed down a group with his M249.

"Hey, where are other two Dempsey and Takeo?" Ultimis Nikolai asked as he took a swig of vodka, realizing it had none and smashing it over an A.D.A.M's head.

"We're right here, Other Nik." Primis Dempsey called out as he and Takeo sprinted towards them; "We got a small window of time boys."

"Why is that?" Primis Nikolai questioned, pumping his shotgun.

"The electric monstrosity is down. For an unknown amount of time."

"Alright then."Nikolai said as he shot his shotgun; "What do we do, Rushmore?"

_"Arming the nuke should be no problem. I can give you eight ten seconds to run to the bunker."_

"What about the Sarge?" Ultimis Dempsey pointed at the A.D.A.M soldier; "Ain't he gettin down there as well?"

_"He has a special assignment: Holding Avogadro for as long as he can until the nuke can send that creature to hell!"_

"Where is Avogadro anyway?"

_"He's-wait….I can't track him!"_

"Don't be joking right now Rushmore!" Nikolai yelled as he smacked the butt end of his shotgun to push back a robot.

_"I'm not, wait, this can't be right?"_

"Spill it, Rush!" Dempsey yelled impatiently.

_"HE'S RIGHT ABOVE YOU!"_

The eight looked up to see the clouds hanging over the facility. From one strike, a lightning bolt came crashing down near them, blowing them back a few feet. From the strike, Avogadro stood staring down at them.

_"You were all foolish to think the clouds were a simple set piece."_ Avogadro taunted as he sent the A.D.A.M's away.

_"You were mere pawns from the beginning to help release me."_

"Wait, don't tell me it was you who saved us when we just got here." Richtofen asked.

_"Congratulations, Edward. You could have been me, had you played cards right. A waste of potential."_

"Ja, well I think I would prefer not to be a walking light post with a brain."

_"I think the simple fact about you, Edward. Is that you are nothing more than a scared little boy seeking attention."_

"You talk too much." Ultimis Nikolai blurted out as he threw an empty vodka bottle at the electric monster. Avogadro disappeared and reappeared in front of the drunk Russian and launched the others.

_"Well 'Comrade' you came an awful long way to die!"_ Avogadro said as he picked up the Russian by the throat.

_"You will die in agony, as I boil that vodka in your veins!"_ Nikolai tried to shake his way out of the former Director's grasp.

_"Any last words, Belinski? Are you going to talk about one of your imaginary ex-wives?_"

"Be-behind you!" Nikolai said.

Before responding, Avogadro was hit from behind his back, Sergeant A.D.A.M placed his arm into the electric creature.

"Activate E.M.P!" Sgt. A.D.A.M yelled out as a blast shot out of him. Avogadro screamed in pain as he released the Soviet from his grasp.

"NOW RUSHMORE!" Primis Nikolai yelled as the eight ran towards the bunker.

"Semper Fi, Sarg." Ultimis Dempsey saluted the A.D.A.M.

"Oo-oorah!" Sgt. A.D.A.M returned the salute.

_"Warning: Threat level Midnight. Entity has escaped American Pyramid Device. All personnel duck and cover; this is not a drill."_ The facility computer said as sirens began to blare out.

_"Nuclear detonation in….ten….nine….eight…."_

"Everyone get inside!" Dempsey boomed as the bunker entrance began to close. Once inside, the eight ran all the way down towards the APD part of the bunker.

_"Seven…..six…..five….four…."_

"Everyone brace for impact!" Nikolai yelled, the ones who had shields extended it to its defensive mode.

_"Three….two….one."_

The atomic bomb released and fell from its metal frame and hit the floor. A white flash bursted as the sonic boom of the explosion came after. Sgt A.D.A.M and Avogadro, along with the rest of Nuketown, were blown away from the blast.

* * *

**Location: The House, Agartha**

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dr. Monty asked as he felt the event in Nuketown.

"That is not supposed to happen yet...wait." Dr. Monty searched all around the dimension to find not only the Primis Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen, but the Ultimis versions with them as well.

"No...it….NO! This can't be possible, how did they. MAXIS!" Dr. Monty stormed towards the House.

Maxis heard Dr. Monty shouting and pressed the intercom.

"Put the toys away, children. Make sure the windows are locked before you come down to the basement."

Two small children entered the basement, one was a little boy and the other was a girl.

"What's wrong dad?" the girl asked, she had a German accent.

"No time to explain, Samantha. You and Edward must enter the teleporter."

The two children obeyed the scientist and a loud banging came from the door.

"Maxis, open this bloody door, this instant! Maxis!"

'Please hurry, Edward….' Maxis thought as he started up the teleporter.

* * *

**Location: Camp Edward Bunkers**

"Shit, is everyone alright?" Dempsey groaned, getting up from the blast.

"As much as one can possible be GETTING A FUCKING NUKED DROPPED ON THEM!" Ultimis Richtofen yelled.

"Calm yourself, Richtofen. At least now we have defeated that abomination."

"Da, Takeo is right." Nikolai said as he dusted off some debris; "We can finally get the Elemental Shard.

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure of that…." Rushmore said in a worried tone.

"Why do you say tha-"Dempsey began, but the sound of something moving through the bunker caught their attention.

_"Even your most destructive weapon barely registered as a blip on my radar!"_ Avogadro laughed as he entered the APD room.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

_"Your little trick did work, had I not ascended to where I am; you could have killed me."_ Avogadro rose up as he summoned his A.D.A.M army.

_"Enough games, I have had enough of you insects getting in the way."_ **(*)**Avogadro sent his maniquinn's after the eight who ran deeper into the bunker.

"Got any more ideas," Dempsey huffed as he punched an A.D.A.M with his galva knuckle; "we can't kill this bastard!"

_"I have a plan, we just need to contain Avogadro. *You* will have to refill the life force canisters. After that I can use the telepad system to send Avogadro somewhere where he can't hurt anyone._"

"Simple enough." Richtofen said.

_"Warning: Primary life force canisters offline."_

_"Oh please, there are backup canisters scattered all throughout the bunker. Just get them filled before that bastard does a number on the entire facility."_

The eight ran all around the bunker and found the four locations: the diner, the lounge, the beds and finally the storage unit.

"Let's hit the storage first." Dempsey said as he booted up the canister. The crew made quick work destroying the A.D.A.M's and sending their life sources into the canisters.

_"Stop this at once!"_ Avogadro demanded as he curled into a ball and charged at the crew. A quick roll away and Avogadro's attack was dodged.

"Come on, 'new dominant life form' the freak bags hit me more than that." Ultimis Dempsey taunted him to take attention away from the others.

_"Storage backup canister has been filled."_ the computer system said.

_"Good! But we aren't done yet. The First to Fight."_

_"Argh! Fools!"_ Avogadro charged up his energy and released a large shock wave, making the room begin to spew electricity.

_"Warning: Electrical surge in storage reaching unsafe levels."_

"We must leave the area immediately!" Takeo shouted as they narrowly escaped the electrical storm.

"Come, we must go to lounge!" Nikolai said as they ran from the attacks Avogadro threw at them.

_"Why do you run, and not kneel before me!"_

"As if I would *ever* bow before someone!" Richtofen shouted back.

_"Richtofen, you have run away your entire life, even you know that will end soon."_

"Someone get that damn canister up, before that electric asshole gets here."

"On it, Dempsey!" Primis Richtofen as before, the eight filled the canister and left before the electricity became life threatening in the lounge.

_"Only two more to go!"_ Rushmore cheered on.

"Let's split up and finish these last two, Avogadro can't attack both."

"Da, good idea."

Ultimis moved on to the Diner while Primis stayed in the bed to fill up the canister. Avogadro moved towards Ultimis first, making their life as much of a pain as possible by blocking off small areas with electric walls.

"Fuck you Electric Asshole." Ultimis Nikolai swore as he blasted his Olympia into some A.D.A.M's.

"You have no honor!" Takeo barked at Avogadro.

_"You are a pawn in a battle you do not understand, Takeo. You will die without honor!"_

"Tak's got more honor than you ever had, Pernell!" Dempsey shouted as he sprayed his akimbo Rayguns at Avogadro.

_"That's it!"_ Rushmore shouted; _"get back to the APD, now!"_

_"What, this cannot be!?"_ Avogadro shouted; _"I will not be defeated! Agartha will be mine!"_

The director rose and began to destroy the bunker in a last ditch effort.

* * *

The eight regrouped back in the beds and made a dash back towards the APD, while the entire bunker shook, finally reaching the APD, Avogadro reappeared.

"Everyone, shoot him with your raygun!" Nikolai shouted as the eight rose their wonder weapons.

_"You think this will stop me?"_

"No, we know that." Richtofen smirked; "What you failed to notice is the APD is open."

_"What?"_ Avogadro turned to see the door to the pyramid wide open, and as a part of it, it bagan to suck him in.

_"No, Nooooooooo._" Avogadro held on to the rails in the APD and tried to pull himself out.

"Hey Pernell." Avogadro, saying he no longer went by that mortal name, looked up to see Ultimis Dempsey in front of him. The blonde marine then gave a strong right hook with his galvaknuckles on, sending Avogadro into the APD.

"That's for John and Smokey you son of a bitch!"

"So is that it?" Primis Dempsey asked.

_"Not yet, come to the control panel to authorize prisoner transport."_ The eight entered the small room with the control panel and pressed the button. The American Pyramid Device then emitted a blue aura around its edges and made a loud noise.

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"_ Avogadro yelled before his voice vanished.

_"Entity successfully transported to Hanford site."_ the computer system said, any remaining A.D.A.M's went limp and fell down as well.

_"Rest easy my friends. Avogadro is now safely contained in a Broken Arrow facility out in Washington State. He's *their* problem now. WE WON! Because that's what us Americans do-We win!"_

"OORAH!" Both Dempsey's shouted in unison, while the other six rolled their eyes.

_"You're now free to take the Elemental Shard. On behalf of the President of the United States, the Broken Arrow Program and a grateful nation, please accept this shard as a symbol of our appreciation of your honorable and faithful service._

The APD opened once again, but rather than a living electric being coming out, a small glowing blue rock was present.

"Happy, Nikolai?" Richtofen asked as he grabbed the small rock and passed it to the Russian.

"Everything playing out as the Kronorium predicted?"

"We have what we came for." Primis Nikolai smiled; "The Elemental Shard."

"This calls for celebration!" Ultimis Nikolai raised his bottle, the soviet took a large sip but left the bottle half way.

"Pass it here, Nikolai." Ultimis Dempsey smiled as he grabbed the bottle and took a sip and passing it around to the other six members.

_"Richtofen, Richtofen!"_

"Maxis?"

_"Richtofen, It's too late…"_

"What do you mean Maxis."

* * *

"He knows what you're doing!" Maxis shouted as the door to the basement was slammed open. Maxis turned to see a figure from the corner of his eye come down the stairs.

"Maxis...What's all this?" Dr. Monty asked calmly.

"No-nothing Dr. Mo-"

"You are helping them break the orders I gave. I told you to collect their souls, not team up and get the shard."

"You have been keeping us in an endless loop, Dr. Monty!" Maxis protested; "This way that Mr. Belinski gave- it could end this once and for all."

"Yes, it could." Monty said, he looked directly as Maxis; "But I won't let that happen."

Monty then morphed from the form he had taken of an old man, into a purple skinned, teticled monster; an Apothican.

"You…" Maxis stammered from seeing the monster; "...are too late."

Maxis slammed his fist down on the button to the teleporter, Monty in response roared in the scientist's face and began to attack him. Samantha saw in horror as her father was disemboweled by the Apothican and mutilated.

* * *

Back in Nuketown, a teleported light shined and two small figures were visible.

"Ah shit…" Primis Dempsey swore as Samatha and Eddie appeared; "That's all we fucking need. Samtha trembled in rage, as the small drops of blood on her rose up, she then let out a scream as everything around the ten of them was blown away.

"Hello, Samantha." Ultimis Richtofen smiled seeing the destruction the little girl made.

"Who is the boy?" Ultimis Takeo asked as he lifted a monitor off him.

"Uh, that would be us…" Primis Richtofen said.

"We're going to tag alongside these men, Eddie." Samantha said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the young boy.

"Then, we're going back to the House to Kill him and wipe it all from existence. Agartha, the Aether, the infinite. Everything!"


End file.
